Un voyage mouvementé
by Shado-Fox
Summary: Adam envoie Shalimar et Brennan en mission pour recueillir deux nouveaux mutants mais quelque chose survient pendant le voyage... SB
1. Default Chapter

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Mutant X ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser dans ma fiction.  
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 1  
  
- « Brennan, Shalimar j'ai besoin de vous en salle de réunion s'il vous plait. » Shalimar qui s'entraîne dans le dojo, entend l'appel sortant de sa bague, arrête son entraînement, le temps de prendre une serviette et elle se met en route pour la salle de réunion où l'attend Adam et Jesse. De son côté, Brennan paresse dans sa chambre, un livre de poésie à la main quand l'appel lui est parvenu, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et il rejoint le petit groupe.  
  
- « Adam ? » demande-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu nous cherchais ? » - « Oui, asseyez vous s'il vous plait » dit-il en désignant deux fauteuils en face de lui. Shalimar et Brennan s'assoient tranquillement, se demandant ce que veut Adam pour les avoir dérangé comme ça, d'autant que Jesse est présent. donc ils peuvent en conclure que l'affaire les concernent eux précisément. - « Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais que Jesse apporte des modifications à tous vos transmetteurs, avant de vous envoyer en mission. » Jesse passe près de chacun d'eux pour prendre leur bague. - « Je vous les rends dès que j'ai terminé, je commence par les votre, ça devrait aller vite. » et il sort rapidement de la pièce, laissant Adam s'expliquer.  
  
- « Bien. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la console d'ordinateur. « J'ai une mission à vous confier à tous les deux. Vous devrez vous rendre à la frontière canadienne en avion pour aider un couple de nouveaux mutants. J'ai reçus des informations concernant l'arrivée d'une escouade d'agent de l'ASG, dans une petite ville située là bas. Apparemment ils auraient eu vent d'un événement mettant en scène deux personnes possédant des dons particuliers. selon les témoignages recueillis sur place. Evidemment les témoins n'ont pas la moindre idée de l'existence des nouveaux mutants, mais l'ASG a vite fait le rapprochement et a dépêché ses troupes la-bas, dans l'espoir de capturer les deux individus impliqués. » ses mains volent au dessus du clavier quelques instants et apparaît sur l'écran une carte avec un point rouge en bordure du pays. Il l'indique du bout des doigts . « C'est ici que vous irez. Il faut faire vite, on ne sait pas combien de temps mettront les gens d'Eckhart pour mettre la main sur ce couple. Mon contact m'a envoyé leur description. Il s'agirait un jeune homme et de sa compagne qui se seraient retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Lui serait un élémentaire, dont l'élément de base serait le feu et elle une sauvage, de type féline, voilà pourquoi je vous envois tous les deux. » Il cliquète encore quelques minutes sur son clavier et deux photos apparaissent. Les deux jeunes mutants ne semblent pas particulièrement agressifs, ils sont même plutôt mignons.  
  
- « Ok. Dès que Jesse revient on met les voiles. » répond Brennan en se levant. - « Mais comment on va les retrouver ? S'ils savent qu'ils ont des gens à leurs trousses, ils vont sûrement se cacher. et quand on les aura retrouver comment leur prouver que nous ne leur voulons pas de mal ? » demande Shalimar. - « Je compte sur toi Shalimar pour retrouver leurs traces, nous savons dans quel hôtel ils étaient jusqu'à hier soir, mais depuis l'incident ils n'y sont pas retournés. Vous commencerez par la-bas. Peut être y trouverez vous un indice ou une piste que tu pourras suivre. » - « Vive mon flair, si je comprends. » dit-elle en souriant. - « Oui, désolé. Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour toi, mais c'est la seule chance qu'on ait de capter leur trace. » répond-il un peu penaud. - « Pas de problèmes Adam, je plaisantais. Ca fait parti de ma mutation, il n'y a pas de mal. » Soudain un bip retentit, sortant de l'ordinateur d'Adam et lui indiquant l'arrivée d'une communication. Il s'excuse et se retourne pour écouter. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il revient vers Brennan et Shalimar. - « Changement de programme, nous n'avons plus un instant à perdre, vous devez partir immédiatement, mon contact vient de m'avertir de l'ASG était sur le point de mettre la main sur nos deux fugitifs. » dit-il nerveux. « Jesse ? » appele-t-il dans son transmetteur. « Tu as terminer avec les transmetteurs de Brennan et Shalimar ? » - « Non Adam, je viens juste de les déconnecter pour les modifier, ils ne seront pas prêts avant un petit moment, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de temps. Je fais aussi vite que je peux. » répond-il. - « Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix. vous allez partir tout de suite et prendre l'Hélix, on pourra rester en contact par radio. Vous avez une radio portable supplémentaire qui se trouve dans le sac de survie. En cas de problème vous pourrez l'utiliser pour nous joindre. » - « Pas de problèmes Adam. » répond Brennan, avec son flegme habituel. « Tout se passera bien, on est entraîné tous les deux. Je suis sur que Shalimar les trouvera rapidement et que d'ici ce soir on sera de retour. » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Shalimar. - « Mais oui Adam, ne t'inquiète pas. On garde le contact et on vous ramène nos deux tourtereaux pour le repas de ce soir. » réplique Shalimar en souriant elle aussi. - « Ok, ok. Mais soyez prudents ! » - « Tu nous connais Adam. » répond Shal. - « Oui. justement. » un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. 


	2. chapitre 2

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 2  
  
Shalimar et Brennan sortent de la pièce et se dirigent respectivement dans leur chambre afin de prendre ce dont ils ont besoin. Le temps étant au chaud, ils ne s'embarrassent pas de trop de chose, en plus le voyage ne doit duré qu'une heure en Hélix. A supposé qu'ils mettent une ou deux heures sur place et reviennent, l'après midi sera tout juste entamée. Ils n'ont aucuns doutes sur les capacités de Shalimar à trouver les deux nouveaux mutants.  
  
Après avoir pris les dernières consignes auprès d'Adam, la fiche descriptive des nouveaux mutants, la carte de la région avec l'emplacement de leur site d'atterrissage. ils entrent dans le hangar et se dirige vers l'Hélix. - « Ce n'est pas ainsi que je pensais passer la journée. » dit Brennan en ouvrant la porte de l'avion pour y pénétrer. - « Moi non plus mais ce sont les aléas du métier. » dit-elle en souriant. « Et puis au moins ça nous permettra de prendre l'air. C'est fatiguant de rester enfermer ici. Mes gênes me font ressentir le besoin de grand air. » - « Oui remarque tu as raison, ça fait un moment que je te vois tourner comme un lion en cage. » se moqua-t-il.  
  
Une fois le checkup finit, Brennan met l'Hélix en route et ils décollent pour la frontière canadienne.  
  
Le vol se passe tranquillement, Shalimar surveillant les appareils de navigations, radar, pendant que Brennan se tient au poste de pilotage, le pilote automatique enclenché. Soudain, tout se met à clignoter, les appareils deviennent fous. Brennan tente de reprendre le contrôle de navigation mais rien ne fonctionne. L'Hélix se met à tournoyer sur lui même sans que personne ne puisse agir. Shalimar tente tant bien que mal de joindre Adam au Sanctuaire mais la radio crache des parasites sans pour autant arriver à envoyer les messages. Brennan quitte son siège en se cramponnant comme il peut à l'armature de l'avion, et se dirige vers le panneau de contrôle. Il ne leur reste que très peu de temps avant que l'avion ne s'écrase, il tente alors de reprendre le contrôle manuel du pilotage. Le seul moyen étant de sectionner le tuyau de commande du pilote automatique. Il ouvre donc le panneau et sort son couteau pour couper le tuyau. Les secousses de l'appareil rendent la tâche ardue et il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour enfin parvenir à entamer gaine de protection. D'un seul coup, une secousse plus violente que les autres le fait perdre sa prise et au lieu se couper proprement, le tuyau s'arrache, lui projetant un liquide corrosif en plein dans le visage et principalement sur les yeux. Il est ensuite projeté en arrière et perd connaissance. Shalimar laisse la radio pour se ruer vers lui et l'aider. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une explosion se produit, la propulsant dans le fond de l'appareil.inconsciente. 


	3. chapitre 3

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 3  
  
Shalimar qui reprend conscience peu à peu, ressent tout de suite une violente douleur sur son côté gauche. Lorsqu'elle tente de bouger, elle s'aperçoit que son épaule gauche est disloquée. Elle calme sa respiration et essaye de canaliser la douleur afin de pouvoir réfléchir. Les évènements lui reviennent brutalement à la mémoire et elle cherche aussitôt Brennan du regard. Elle le voit allongé dans la neige, toujours inconscient. Elle se souvient de ce qui s'est produit juste avant le crash, Brennan s'est blessé, ses yeux ont été touché par le jet de liquide. comment va-il ? Est- il toujours vivant ? Elle commence à prendre conscience de son environnement et s'aperçoit qu'elle et Brennan ne sont pas du tout habillés pour une escapade en montagne. Elle en débardeur et pantalon de toile et lui en tee-shirt et jeans. Il faut qu'elle rejoigne la carcasse de l'Hélix pour appeler des secours et trouver les mallettes de survie contenant des vivres, une trousse de secours et des couvertures spéciales.  
  
Elle tente de se relever en prenant appuis sur ses deux bras et gémit de douleur en forçant sur son épaule démise. Il faut qu'elle la remette en place coûte que coûte avant toute chose. Elle s'approche d'un tronc d'un arbre, en casse une petite branche qu'elle glisse entre ses dents et percute le tronc avec son épaule blessée. En même temps qu'elle sent le choc et la douleur fulgurante, elle entend le craquement sinistre des os se remettant en place. Son épaule bien que remise en place la fait souffrir. Elle se dirige en titubant vers Brennan, voit le nuage de vapeur s'échapper de sa bouche tandis qu'il respire. Il faut qu'elle trouve de quoi les protéger du froid. Elle rejoint l'épave de l'Hélix et se dirige vers la radio afin de prévenir les secours, mais aucune tonalité ne se fait entendre, la radio est hors service. Et dire qu'ils ont laissé leur transmetteurs au Sanctuaire pour qu'Adam y apporte des modifications. Comment vont-ils les retrouver ? Si seulement elle avait comme Emma la possibilité d'entrer en contact télépathique avec les autres pour les prévenir de ce qu'il leur est arrivé et les guider jusqu'à eux. mais non, elle n'a que ses gênes de félin. pas très pratiques dans cette situation. Se reprenant, elle va récupérer la trousse de secours et cherche de quoi s'habiller plus chaudement. En restant en petite tenue, ils risquent d'attraper la mort. Elle déniche une veste d'homme, sûrement celle de Jesse ou celle d'Adam, trop petite pour appartenir à Brennan.  
  
Elle ressort rapidement et retourne près de Brennan qui est à présent réveillé. - « Shal ? Shalimar où es-tu ? » appelle-t-il complètement affolé. - « Je suis là Brennan ! Je vais bien, ne bouge pas. Attends. » dit-elle en s'approchant encore de lui pour s'apercevoir que le contour de ses yeux est complètement brûlé. Brennan semble aveugle. - « Mes yeux. je n'y vois rien. ça brûle ! Que c'est-il passé ? Où sommes- nous ? » demande-t-il en tentant malgré tout d'ouvrir les yeux. - « Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est produit ? Nous avons eu une panne et l'avion a commencé à perdre de l'altitude. Tu as été touché aux yeux en tentant une réparation express. Ensuite tout a été très vite, l'avion s'est écrasé et une partie a explosé et nous avons été éjecté par la même. Nous avons du perdre connaissance tous les deux mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. » - « L'avion ? Dans quel état est-il ? La radio ? Il faut essayer de joindre le Sanctuaire ! » - « La radio est hors service et l'avion aussi. J'ai trouvé une trousse de survie avec quelques vivres et la trousse de soin. Je vais appliquer un bandage sur tes yeux afin d'éviter une infection. » dit-elle en essayant désespérément d'ouvrir la trousse de soin avec son bras valide. Elle sert les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, alors que des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. - « Shal ? Ca va ? » demande-t-il en percevant un faible gémissement. - « Oui oui, c'est juste mon épaule, ce n'est rien, je l'ai remise en place mais elle me fait mal quand même. » souffle-t-elle entre ses dents. - « Je crois que nous avons eu une sacré chance quand même. On s'en sort plutôt bien, toi une épaule démise et moi les yeux abîmés. » dit-il en posant sur ses yeux la gaze que Shalimar lui a posé dans les mains. Il l'aide ensuite à passer la bande sur la gaze pour la maintenir en place. - « A toi maintenant, il faut attaché ton bras, sinon il te fera souffrir dès que tu bougeras. Adam t'arrangera ça quand on sera de retour au Sanctuaire. » A tâtons, il entreprend de lui faire une écharpe pour glisser son bras. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'elle est gelée et en débardeur. - « Mais tu es frigorifiée ! Tu n'as rien trouvé dans la carcasse de l'avion qui pourrait nous servir pour nous protéger du froid ? » demande-t- il en ressentant lui aussi maintenant les effets du froid. - « J'ai trouvé une veste mais c'est tout. Il va falloir qu'on se la partage, on la portera le temps de se réchauffer puis ça sera au tour de l'autre. » - « D'accord. On commence par toi. Tu es moins couverte que moi, donc tu la prends maintenant. » Shalimar n'argumente pas et enfile la veste tant bien que mal, le moindre mouvement la faisant grincer des dents. - « On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici, le reste de l'avion peut exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il faut essayer de trouver des secours. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te déplacer ? » demande-t-elle. - « Il faudra bien. Je te suivrais, tu seras mes yeux. Fait-il encore jour ? » - « Oui mais à peine, le soleil se couche et la température va encore baisser. Il va falloir trouver un abris pour la nuit sinon nous allons mourir frigorifiés. » - « Allons-y alors. Le plus vite on trouvera un abris le mieux ça sera. »  
  
Shalimar l'aide donc à se relever en le tirant de son bras valide, grimaçant sous l'effort. - « Donne-moi la trousse de survie, je vais la porter. » dit-il une fois debout. Shalimar respire profondément afin d'endiguer la douleur avant de répondre. - « Tiens. » dit-elle en lui déposant le sac entre les mains. « Allons-y. » Profitant des dernières lueurs du soleil, elle examine attentivement les alentours, à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit ou la présence de civilisation. Ne voyant rien, elle prend la main de Brennan dans la sienne et commence à s'éloigner de l'épave, prenant la direction ce qui semble descendre de la montagne. Leur progression, ralentie par l'épaisseur de neige, devient de plus en plus périlleuse à mesure que le soleil se cache derrière eux et que la température chute. Shalimar qui porte la veste ressent quand même les effets du froid, engourdissant sa douleur et lui permettant d'avancer plus facilement. Elle stoppe un instant pour se retourner vers Brennan. - « Il fait presque nuit, et la température baisse très vite. » dit-elle. En le regardant de plus près elle voit ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Son tee-shirt est tout mouillé et gelé par endroit. Elle enlève la veste et lui dépose sur les épaules. - « Non Shalimar, tu dois garder la veste, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai pas trop froid, je peux encore tenir. » dit-il tout en profitant de la chaleur que lui diffuse la veste qui a emmagasiné la chaleur corporelle de Shalimar. ainsi que son parfum. - « Ca fait une heure que je la porte, on avait dit chacun son tour. Tu es gelé et si tu t'écroules je ne pourrais pas te porter. Ne discute pas. » dit-elle en frissonnant alors que les dernières onces de chaleur s'échappent de ses vêtements. Elle utilise sa vue féline afin d'examiner les lieux dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien. rien que de la neige et des arbres. - « On va encore devoir avancer. Tu tiendras le coup ? » - « Oui ça va. En route. » répond-il. 


	4. chapitre 4

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 4  
  
Ils avancent lentement, la fatigue et le froid anesthésiant leurs douleurs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Shalimar qui scrute tout autour d'eux de ses yeux jaunes en désespérant de trouver quelque chose, laisse échapper un petit cri de victoire. Devant eux sur la gauche, une petite grotte à moitié dissimulée par les arbres leur tend les bras. - « Enfin ! On va pouvoir s'arrêter pour la nuit. Viens ! » dit-elle en lui serrant un peu plus la main. Ils arrivent devant l'entrée de la grotte, Shalimar en examine l'intérieur de ses yeux dorés mais ne voit rien de suspect. - « Entrons vite nous mettre à l'abri. » Elle rentre la première, signalant à Brennan les endroits où éviter de poser les pieds et ceux où se baisser pour ne pas se cogner. Contrairement à ce qu'elle a cru en premier lieu, la grotte est assez profonde et relativement sèche. Ne voulant pas s'aventurer trop loin, Shalimar fait asseoir Brennan sur un rocher et entreprend de trouver de quoi allumer un petit feu pour se réchauffer. Dans la trousse se survie, elle trouve un briquet mais il faut du bois et de préférence assez sec. - « Attends moi ici, je vais récupérer du bois pour faire un petit feu. Nous avons besoin de nous réchauffer et je n'ai rien ici qui pourrait servir de combustible. » - « Soit prudente. »  
  
Elle ressort de la grotte et regarde de droite à gauche à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui servirait à faire sa flambée. Elle ramasse quelques branches cassées qu'elle ramène près de Brennan. Elle s'escrime ensuite à allumer le feu, le bois n'étant pas assez sec, l'opération se révèle périlleuse. Au bout de 5 min d'insistance, une petite flamme tient le coup. Shalimar fait de son mieux pour l'entretenir afin de faire prendre tout le bois. - « Youpi ! » crie-t-elle. - « Tu es la meilleure Shal ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Sans rien y voir, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir sans toi. » - « Allons, pense que la situation aurait pu être inversée, je sais que tu aurais fait tout ton possible pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas si tu en avais eu la possibilité. Et puis on n'est pas encore sortis d'affaire. On est au sec pour la nuit et j'espère que la chaleur restera suffisamment pour ne pas qu'on meure de froid. » dit-elle en sortant les couvertures de survie du sac. - « Et puis nous allons nous mettre tous les deux sous les couvertures, on se tiendra mutuellement chaud. » - « En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sauté de joie à l'idée de partager ta couche. » dit-il un peu trop rapidement. rougissant. « Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » - « Heu. » dit-elle surprise de sa réponse. « On va manger un peu. Je vais voir ce que contiennent les sacs de survie. » Elle ouvre un des sacs et en sort deux boites en métal contenant chacune une salade mexicaine. et des barres chocolatées. Pas le meilleur repas mais c'est toujours mieux que rien et dans leur situation, ils peuvent difficilement jouer les difficiles. - « Ce soir c'est salade mexicaine pour tout le monde et barres chocolatées pour dessert !» dit-elle en riant. - « Houlà ! C'est un met de choix que tu nous as préparer ! » riant aussi. - « On devra se contenter ce cela ce soir, on doit garder des provisions pour demain. Qui sait combien de temps nous devrons attendre les secours. » - « Allons. Il faut positiver ! Nous sommes tous les deux et c'est déjà bien, en plus nous sommes à l'abri et au sec. Que demander de plus ? » dit- il en souriant. - « Allez ! A table ! »  
  
Ils mangent en silence. Réchauffés grâce au feu que Shalimar a allumé et qu'elle entretient précieusement. Shalimar se fait d'ailleurs beaucoup de soucis pour Brennan. Il ne dit rien mais elle sent qu'il a très mal aux yeux, elle lui a donné deux des six cachets anti-douleur se trouvant dans le sac de secours. Il a voulu qu'elle en prenne aussi pour calmer la douleur de son épaule mais s'estimant plus forte et beaucoup moins touchée que lui, elle ne fait que semblant de les avaler, préférant les garder pour lui ultérieurement.  
  
- « Je pense que nous devrions nous reposer, dormir un peu afin de reprendre des forces pour affronter la descente demain. » dit-elle en le regardant porter sa main à ses yeux comme pour soulager la douleur et la sensation de brûlure constante. - « Tu as raison. Je suis épuisé et demain une journée difficile nous attend. »  
  
Elle se rapproche de lui et le fait s'allonger près du feu, pas trop mais suffisamment pour bénéficier de sa chaleur. Elle s'allonge tout près de lui et déplie la couverture de survie sur eux deux. Le meilleur moyen de garder la chaleur corporelle. Tout doucement, elle sent Brennan se détendre et s'aperçoit que le rythme de sa respiration s'est ralentit, son visage est plus serein. Sûrement que les cachets font leur effet et que la douleur lui laisse un peu de répit, répit pendant lequel il va pouvoir dormir. Elle le regarde dormir, à la fois envieuse et inquiète. Elle aimerait s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, se reposer et laisser de côté les soucis pour quelques heures, mais elle ne peut pas. Ses sens en alerte, à l'affût du moindre danger, la douleur lancinante dans son épaule, sa peur que le feu ne s'éteigne. ou ne se répande tout l'empêche de fermer l'?il. 


	5. chapitre 5

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 5  
  
Le lendemain matin, Shalimar, épuisée après sa nuit blanche, se lève discrètement, s'approche du feu pour le ranimer un peu et sort de la grotte pour voir le temps qu'il fait. Arrivée à l'entrée, elle est éblouie par le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel bleu et dégagé. - « Bon heureusement que le temps n'est pas contre nous » dit-elle pour elle même. Elle rentre et s'approche doucement de Brennan. Il dort encore mais elle peut voir les stigmates de la douleur affiché sur son visage. Elle s'agenouille devant lui et lui tapote l'épaule doucement pour ne pas le surprendre. - « Brennan. Réveilles-toi, il fait jour. » dit-elle doucement. - « Shalimar ? Ou sommes nous ? » la mémoire encore endormie lui joue des tours. - « On est dans la grotte. Il fait jour et le soleil brille. On va pouvoir reprendre la route. » dit-elle en rassemblant le reliquat de leur repas de la veille. - « Je vais changer ton bandage avant de partir. » - « D'accord, on verra ainsi si mes yeux vont mieux. » dit-il sans vraiment y croire.  
  
Il se redresse et s'assoit sur le rocher de la veille. Shalimar s'approche et entreprend de défaire le bandage qui enserre la tête de Brennan, tout en douceur. Une fois sa tache achevée, elle voit que des taches brunes ont séché sur la compresse qui recouvre les yeux de Brennan. Elle commence à les détacher, lentement pour ne pas le blesser. La première couche de compresses s'enlève assez facilement, bien qu'elle doive forcer aux endroits où le sang a séché. C'est plus délicat avec les compresses qui sont en contact direct avec la peau et les yeux. Elle prend du coton hydrophile dans la trousse de secours et de l'eau dans celle de survie. Elle humidifie le coton et l'applique quelques secondes sur les compresses afin de les décoller plus facilement. L'astuce fonctionne relativement bien et elle arrive à ôter quasiment toutes les compresses du premier coup, elle doit malheureusement s'y reprendre à deux ou trois fois par endroit, ce qui cause pas mal de douleur à Brennan qui serre les dents pour ne pas crier. D'autant qu'avec une main seulement, elle a du mal à maintenir la peau pendant qu'elle tire les compresses. Certaines croûtes cèdent et les plaies se remettent à saigner. Elle prend le temps d'examiner l'étendue des dégâts et ne peut retenir un gémissement en voyant les paupières meurtries de son ami.  
  
- « C'est si moche que cela ? » demande-t-il angoissé. - « Non, non ça va. Je vais désinfecter ça et je remettrais un pansement dessus, histoire d'éviter une infection. » Elle n'ose pas lui avouer ce qu'elle voit. Mais elle craint beaucoup pour sa vue, elle se demande si elle arrivera à le ramener au Sanctuaire à temps pour qu'Adam sauve ses yeux. Elle désinfecte donc les plaies avec une solution aqueuse et replace des compresses et un bandage propre avec l'aide de Brennan. Une fois cette tache accomplie, ils peuvent prendre la route et tenter de trouver des secours. - « Allons-y » dit-elle en saisissant de son bras valide la main de Brennan pour l'aider à se mettre debout. - « Donne moi le sac, je vais le porter. C'est à toi de mettre la veste pour commencer, je l'ai eu en dernier hier soir et je me suis reposé cette nuit près du feu, je n'ai pas froid » - « Tiens, avales ça » dit-elle en lui tendant deux comprimés. « Tu vas en avoir besoin. » - « Ca va je t'assure, je n'ai pas besoin d'en prendre. Il vaut mieux les garder pour plus tard, tu en as aussi besoin et nous n'en avons pas beaucoup. » La douleur est lancinante derrière ses yeux mais il ne veut pas le montrer à Shalimar, il faut qu'il serre les dents. La nuit lui a quand même été profitable, il se sent reposé, la douleur lui ayant laisser du répit un bon moment. Et puis le fait d'avoir été près de Shalimar, il s'est sentit en sécurité et au chaud. Shalimar. en d'autres circonstances ils auraient pût profiter d'une soirée au coin du feu. en amoureux. Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, se morigène-t-il. Nous avons du chemin à faire et nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera notre périple. Il faut garder les pieds sur terre. - « Comme tu veux, mais saches qu'ils sont là et que si tu as mal tu n'as pas à hésiter. »  
  
Ils sortent de la grotte et reprennent la route sous un soleil éblouissant. De ce fait, malgré la fraîcheur ambiante due à la neige tout autour d'eux, la chaleur diffusée par les rayons du soleil leur est bénéfique. Ils avancent plus rapidement que la veille au soir, mais Shalimar ressent terriblement le manque de sommeil ainsi que la douleur dans son épaule qui se répand largement dans son dos et son côté. Elle trébuche à plusieurs reprises, manquant de peu d'entraîner Brennan. Elle prétexte des branchages ou des racines dans lesquels elles se prend les pieds, mais en fait elle a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Une heure après leur départ, elle enlève la veste qui la protégeait et la pose sur les épaules de Brennan qui l'enfile sans se faire prier. Les rayons du soleil n'arrivent pas à rivaliser avec la neige, combinée à la fièvre sans doute due à une infection. il est parcourut fréquemment de frissons. 


	6. chapitre 6

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 6  
  
Au bout de ce qui lui parait une éternité, mais que ne fait que 2h, elle décide de faire une pause afin de souffler quelques minutes et de reprendre quelques forces. - « On va faire une petite pause, on ne tiendra pas le coup sinon. » dit- elle en guidant Brennan vers une grosse racine qui dépasse du sol et qui parait sèche. Il se laisse mené et s'assoit, serrant la veste autour de ses épaules. - « Tu grelottes. » dit-elle en le regardant de plus près. Puis elle pose sa main sur son front. « Mais tu es brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre ! » Elle prend le sac de survie des mains de Brennan et en sort deux comprimés. « Maintenant tu vas les prendre et ne discutes pas ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit plus tôt que tu étais fiévreux ? tu aurais du prendre ces cachets ce matin ! » dit-elle, s'énervant malgré elle, l'inquiétude la dévorant. - « Ca ira Shal. Ce n'est qu'un peu de fièvre, c'est supportable. Je vais tenir le coup. » dit-il penaud. - « Ne discutes pas ! Tu vas prendre ça et on va en profiter pour manger quelque chose, histoire de prendre des forces. » Elle le force à prendre les cachets et sort les barres de céréales qui restaient dans le sac. elle compte les vivres et voit qu'il ne reste que les 2 barres de céréales qu'ils vont manger maintenant, 2 plaquettes de chocolat et 2 mélanges de salade. Ils vont devoir se restreindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des secours, mais combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avec si peu. Elle s'assoit à côté de Brennan et lui donne la barre de céréale. Elle se sent vidée de force mais doit tenir bon, elle doit absolument aider Brennan et les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ils restent assis ainsi une demi-heure, profitant du soleil et se reposant. mais il faut reprendre la route.Brennan lui rend la veste, s'estimant assez réchauffé pour l'instant.  
  
Shalimar se relève, péniblement, un léger vertige l'obligeant à baisser la tête quelques secondes avant de bouger. Elle se reprend et aide Brennan à se relever aussi. Il lui fait pitié. à la merci de n'importe quoi et surtout dépendant à tous niveau d'elle. - « Il faudrait trouver une trace de civilisation avant la nuit, sinon on sera coincé ici et il faudra trouver un autre abri. » - « Espérons le. » dit-il dans un soupir.  
  
Ils reprennent donc la marche, de plus en plus lente. rythmée par les pas de Shalimar qui s'épuise à vue d'?il. C'est alors que Shalimar voit débouler devant eux, à toute vitesse, un loup ! Un loup qui semble vraiment affamé et menaçant. - « Ne bouge surtout pas. » Chuchote-t-elle à Brennan qui s'est arrêté en même temps qu'elle mais sans savoir pourquoi. Il sent la tension dans sa voix et demande. - « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Shalimar ? » - « Ne fais pas de bruit ni de gestes brusques. Il y a un loup devant nous et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il compte nous laisser passer. » chuchote-t- elle encore. - « Un loup ? » demande-t-il incrédule.  
  
Shalimar fixe sans le quitter des yeux le loup, dont les yeux jaunes la transpercent, qui tourne autour d'eux comme autour d'une proie. Ses capacités de mutante lui permettraient de se battre mais elle a peur de s'éloigner de Brennan qui ferait une proie facile, livré à lui même. Elle reste donc sans bouger, sur ses gardes, attendant un mouvement de la part de la bête. Ce qui ne tarde pas.  
  
Le loup se rapproche lentement d'eux, leur tournant autour sans les lâcher des yeux, humant l'air pour sentir leur odeur. Shalimar change la couleur de ses yeux et ils deviennent dorés, comme ceux du loup, mais ce sont des yeux de félins. elle se met en posture de défense, gardant bien Brennan dans son dos afin de le protéger en cas d'attaque. Le loup bien que surpris par le changement dans l'attitude de Shalimar, avance inexorablement vers ses proies. Tellement concentrée sur son adversaire, Shalimar ne voit pas les deux autres loups qui s'approchent de la scène, lentement, discrètement. C'est Brennan qui entend ou sent quelque chose derrière lui.  
  
- « Shal, il y a quelque chose derrière nous ! » crie-t-il. Shalimar se retourne sous le coup de la surprise pour voir que les deux autres loups sont quasiment sur eux. - « Prépare des étincelles ! » crie-t-elle à Brennan comme un des loups attaque. Brennan qui ne peut suivre la scène des yeux, entend les bêtes s'approcher et créé rapidement un arc électrique entre ses mains, ne sachant quoi en faire. Shalimar expédie le loup qui a attaqué d'un bon coup de pied dans la gueule, mais les deux autres loups sont très proches. Elle guide alors le bras de Brennan vers le deuxième loup qui est arrivé derrière eux. - « Envois ! » crie-t-elle. Brennan envoie alors sa gerbe d'électricité qui atteint le loup en pleine poitrine et l'expédie voler quelques mètres plus loin. - « Deux de moins. » souffle-t-elle. La douleur dans son épaule la lance par vagues, les efforts qu'elle vient de fournir lui coûtent. - « Où est le dernier ? » demande Brennan. « On va refaire la même chose, guide mon bras vers lui. » - « Ok, prépares toi. » répond-elle. Mais avant que Brennan n'ait le temps d'armer son arc électrique, le loup s'élance vers eux. Shalimar pousse violemment Brennan sur le côté et se retrouve au sol lors de l'impact du loup sur elle. Brennan s'étale dans la neige et ne peut qu'entendre les grognements, les gémissements et les coups de poing et les coups de dents. Shalimar, choquée par la violence du coup portée par le loup lors de l'impact, a du mal à se débarrasser de celui-ci. Il l'écrase sous son poids et de son seul bras valide, elle ne parvient pas à se dégager. Elle tente de le frapper dans le ventre et dans la gueule mais ses coups ne semblent pas vraiment porter, la faiblesse qui l'habite rend ses mouvements lents et inefficaces. Pendant ce temps, le loup tente de mordre, grognant de plus belle quand elle essaie de porter ses coups. Sa mâchoire se referme à plusieurs reprises sur son bras gauche, déclenchant des douleurs terribles dans son épaule, car même si les dents de la bête ne parviennent pas à traverser les tissus épais de la veste, la force des mâchoires se répercute de plus en plus fort dans ses os.  
  
- « Shal ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est le loup ? Tu vas bien ?? » demande Brennan complètement affolé de ne rien voir. En entendant la voix de Brennan, Shalimar a un sursaut d'énergie, un flux d'adrénaline en pensant que si le loup en finit avec elle, il s'occupera de Brennan, totalement sans défense. Ses yeux redeviennent dorés, son corps se tend et elle retrouve une force incroyable qui lui permet de frapper le loup violemment dans la tête et de l'envoyer voler deux mètres plus loin. Il retombe lourdement sur le sol, sonné par le coup reçut mais se relève et regarde en direction de Brennan, pensant bien changer de proie et attaquer la plus faible. Shalimar se redresse rapidement et vient se planter devant le loup, les yeux toujours dorés et lançant presque des éclairs. Le loup recule, ne perdant pas Brennan de vue. mais l'attitude de Shalimar finit par le convaincre d'abandonner la bataille et de rejoindre sa meute, la dent creuse.  
  
En voyant le loup s'enfuire, Shalimar repart rapidement vers Brennan et se laisse tomber dans la neige à côté de lui, vidée de toute énergie, quasiment incapable de parler. ou même de respirer. - « Shal, où est le loup ? » demande Brennan, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'est produit. - « Il est partit » dit-elle dans un souffle. - « Tu l'as battu ? Avec un seul bras ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ? » demande-t-il inquiet. - « Oui je l'ai battu et non je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer quelques minutes et de récupérer. » - « Prends ton temps. J'espère seulement que nous n'aurons pas la visite de ses petits copains bientôt. » Shalimar jète nerveusement un regard autour d'elle, surveillant l'éventuelle arrivée de loups, sachant très bien qu'elle serait dans l'impossibilité de réagir à une nouvelle attaque. Tout juste si elle pourrait tenir debout. 


	7. chapitre 7

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 7  
  
Ils restent là, sans bouger, attendant que les battements affolés du c?ur de Shalimar se calment. Elle ne se sent pas vraiment bien, l'afflux d'adrénaline lui a fournit une puissance étonnante mais la descente est dure et son corps a du mal à encaisser ce reflux. Elle ne peut quasiment plus bouger son épaule qui a prit mal durant sa bagarre contre le loup. - « Je crois qu'on va devoir me refaire une attelle pour l'épaule. Le moindre mouvement est insupportable. » dit-elle en essayant de se redresser malgré sa faiblesse. - « Ne bouge pas et enlève ta veste, je vais te masser un petit peu avant de remettre quelque chose dessus » dit-il en se rapprochant suffisamment de son oreille pour sentir son parfum. - « Merci.. » souffle-t-elle en le sentant si proche. Puis elle enlève sa veste, sentant immédiatement la morsure du froid. Elle constate que ses avants bras sont marqués de bleus, sans doute causés par les dents du loup. Elle remercie la chance de lui avoir fait porté la veste à ce moment là. Sans cela, dieu sait dans quel état elle serait ressortie du combat. Brennan, à tatons, l'aide pour dégager son épaule blessée, entendant ses gémissements très discrets. Il sait très bien qu'elle fait tout pour cacher sa douleur, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, lui l'aveugle, incapable de les défendre, poids mort pour elle. Il se rend compte de ce qu'elle doit endurer par sa faute, c'est à lui de prendre soin d'elle et non le contraire. au lieu de cela, il la gêne et l'oblige à prendre des risques.  
  
Une fois la veste ôtée, il pose ses mains sur son épaule, doucement, l'effleurant à peine au début de peur de lui faire mal. En la sentant de relaxer légèrement, il commence à masser l'épaule endolorie de son amie. Profitant de l'instant pour enregistrer les sensations de sa peau sous la sienne. sa peau si douce, si tendre. 'Arrêtes Brennan ! Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. La situation est grave !' se morigéna-t-il. Shalimar ne peut qu'apprécier le moment, le froid la déserte sous la chaude caresse des mains de Brennan sur son épaule et son dos. déclenchant des sensations agréables malgré l'insécurité et la précarité de leur situation. Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité, Brennan sentit un frisson parcourir le dos de Shalimar et décida d'arrêter là son massage, avant qu'elle n'attrape une pneumonie. - « Je vais te mettre un bandage bien serré pour maintenir ton épaule le mieux possible. Peux tu me donner le nécessaire s'il te plait. » demanda-t- il. - « Merci Brennan. Ca va déjà beaucoup mieux, tu as fait des miracles avec mon épaule. » dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Et c'était vrai, pendant les quelques minutes qu'avait durée la séance, elle n'avait plus pensé à son épaule, à sa douleur et à leur situation, elle avait été envahie par des vagues de chaleurs et de tendresses qu'elle regrettait maintenant que les mains de Brennan avaient quitté sa peau. Elle lui tendit le nécessaire de secours, avec une bande épaisse que Brennan s'appliqua à enrouler du mieux qu'il put autour de l'épaule de Shalimar. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il l'aida à renfiler la veste, en évitant soigneusement de lui faire mal.  
  
- « Il va falloir qu'on reparte. Si nous restons ainsi, on va se transformer en bonhommes de neige. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle se remet debout et aide ensuite Brennan à se remettre lui aussi sur ses pieds. Elle le regarde attentivement, les stigmates de la douleur marquent ses traits, mais il ne dit rien, sa peau prend une teinte bleutée aux endroits exposés à la morsure du froid. 'Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement de quoi se mettre à l'abri' pensa-t-elle. 'Il ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ceci. L'infection doit lui donner la fièvre.' - « Allons y alors ! Plus vite on trouvera de la civilisation, plus vite on pourra contacter Adam et les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. » dit-il.  
  
Ils reprennent la route, Shalimar en tête, guidant Brennan en le tenant par la main. Shalimar commence à désespérer, elle a l'impression de ne voir qu'une étendue blanche devant, derrière et de tous les côtés. une étendue froide et pas de signe de vie humaine. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps encore, son compagnon et elle vont pouvoir avancer dans cette immensité. Le froid augmente de minute en minute et aucun abri ne se présente.  
  
Au bout d'une heure de marche, elle s'arrête près d'un tronc d'arbre et fait asseoir Brennan. Elle ôte la veste et la lui pose sur les épaules, malgré son refus. Elle sort du sac à provision de quoi caler un peu la faim qui commençait à les tenailler. Brennan reste silencieux, réfléchissant à leur situation et se demandant si Adam et leurs amis sont à leur recherche et combien de temps mettront-ils à les retrouver. Ils doivent bien s'être rendus compte que quelque chose, de leur disparition. Shalimar de son côté se pose les mêmes questions mais ne les exprime pas à haute voix. Elle espère silencieusement que les secours vont arriver rapidement. 


	8. chapitre 8

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 8  
  
Soudain son ouie très développée perçoit un grondement, lointain mais qui se rapproche de leur position. - « Brennan ! Je crois que les secours arrivent ! » s'écrie-t-elle. - « Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'entends rien. » répond-il. - « C'est l'avantage de ma condition. » réplique-t-elle en souriant. Elle ferme le sac et se redresse, aidant son ami à se relever. - « Attends moi là, je vais les prévenir qu'on est ici. » dit-elle en s'éloignant. - « Fais attention à toi Shal ! » crie-t-il. - « Toujours ! » lui lance-t-elle par dessus l'épaule en avançant vers la source du bruit que seule son ouie capte.  
  
La neige ralentit sa progression mais l'enthousiasme de retrouver ses amis lui donne des ailes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'est pas mal éloignée de Brennan mais n'a pas encore trouvé leurs sauveteurs. N'arrivant pas à cerner avec exactitude la provenance du ronronnement qu'elle entend, elle revient sur ses pas et le bruit s'amplifie. - « Bravo, je crapahute dans la neige pour les trouver et eux ils me contournent. » dit-elle à haute voix. « Heureusement que Brennan est resté là bas. » Puis elle reprend la route avec plus d'entrain encore. Arrivée près de l'endroit où elle avait laissé son ami, elle voit deux motos neige et deux personnes vêtues de gros blousons avec capuches, elle ne voit pas leur visage car ils lui tournent le dos. Brennan est aussi invisible à ses yeux.  
  
- « Hey ! » crie-t-il en se précipitant vers les inconnus. « Contente de vous voir ! » dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. Mais son sourire retombe instantanément en voyant Brennan tête baissée, les mains derrière le dos. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe mais s'arrête net. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà un des deux hommes la ceinture, tandis que l'autre attrape Brennan pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Shalimar se débat violemment, la surprise passée, son instinct reprend le dessus et ses forces, qui l'avaient jusque là désertées, reviennent d'un seul coup. Elle parvient à frapper son assaillant d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac, qui lui fait quelque peu lâcher sa prise. Elle en profite pour se retourner et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu jusque là. L'homme reçoit le coup dans le visage sans broncher, il la regarde fixement, un rictus déformant le bas de son visage, un sourire vicieux s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réitérer son action, le poing de l'homme la percute de plein fouet, plus rapide que l'éclair. Le coup l'envoie voler trois mètres plus loin contre un vieil arbre. Au moment de l'impact contre l'arbre, elle sent la douleur dans tout son côté gauche se réveiller, une douleur beaucoup plus intense qu'auparavant. 'Ouch ! Cette fois ci mon épaule est cassée' pense-t-elle. Bien que sonnée par la puissance du coup, elle tente de se relever, mais quelque chose la retient, une force invisible qui la colle à l'arbre. De sa main droite elle place son bras gauche sur sa poitrine afin qu'il ne pende pas et pour soulager la douleur de plus en plus vive qui se répand dans toute sa poitrine. Se faisant elle sent quelque chose de chaud qui lui reste sur les doigts, puis baissant les yeux elle voit la neige rougie. par son sang. son sang qui s'écoule de son abdomen. Elle ne parvient pas bien à voir exactement l'endroit d'où s'écoule son fluide vital, mais sent ses forces s'écouler avec.  
  
Brennan s'en veut de s'être laissé prendre si facilement, à cause de son handicap. Il a entendu les deux hommes arrivés mais pensait tout bonnement que Shalimar les avaient rejoint et qu'ils venaient pour les aider et non pour leur faire du mal. - « Shal ? » demande-t-il nerveusement. Il comprend qu'elle a résisté, il a étendu les éclats de la bagarre contre le second homme, mais il n'entend plus rien. « Shalimar ! Est-ce que ça va ? Que lui avez vous fait ? » s'emporte-t-il en tentant de bousculer l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Il sent le crépitement des étincelles dans ses mains, mais attachées ainsi derrière le dos, il ne peut pas s'en servir.  
  
Les deux hommes restent silencieux, celui qui tient Brennan raffermit sa prise et le traîne jusqu'à la moto neige, tandis que son collègue s'approche de Shalimar, toujours adossée à l'arbre. Il voit alors la traînée rouge sombre qui entoure la jeune femme et sourit, un sourire diabolique qui glace le sang de Shalimar. Celle-ci tente encore de se relever mais la faiblesse qui l'envahit et la douleur omniprésente ne lui permette même pas de se redresser pour faire face à son assaillant. Lui voit ce qu'elle ne voit pas, sa blessure. De quoi la calmer pour de bon, il en est sur. Toujours sans un mot, il se tient devant elle, la toisant de tout sa hauteur. Puis il se penche pour lui prendre le menton et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle essaye de détourner le regard mais la poigne de l'homme est trop forte et elle ne peux que se laisser faire. - « Alors ma jolie, on fait moins la maligne hein ? Tu sais que tu as une sacrée force. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais comme tu le vois, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Je te conseille donc d'être docile et de me laisser faire, sinon, je devrais utiliser la manière forte et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais dans ta position. » dit-il d'une voix rauque en souriant. Elle voulu lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais la lueur dans les yeux de cet homme lui fit renoncer sur le champ. Elle sait qu'il peut mettre ses menaces à exécution et que dans son état elle ne pourrait résister longtemps. 


	9. chapitre 9

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 9  
  
- « Hey Al ! Dépêches-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire. Ligotes-là et en route. » dit l'homme qui tient Brennan à son complice. - « Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes, j'arrive Rafe. » lui répond Al. Il se penche alors sur Shalilmar. - « Alors tu décides quoi ? On peut y aller maintenant ? » un sourire aux lèvres, sachant que la jeune femme bouillait intérieurement de ne pouvoir agir. Il l'attrape alors par le bras droit, sent une résistance mais tire violemment pour la faire bouger. Un cri retentit alors, un cri de douleur. Shalimar a l'impression qu'on vient de lui arracher la poitrine, une brûlure intense la paralyse alors que le sang gicle de sa blessure. Al ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre, il la traîne de force jusqu'aux motos neige laissant derrière eux l'empreinte écarlate de la vie de Shalimar. Le froid déjà terrible, s'insinue encore plus profondément dans ses entrailles. A moitié consciente, elle se sent attirée, ne pouvant pas bouger par elle même, elle se laisse emporter par ses ravisseurs. Pendant qu'Al la tire, elle vit pourquoi la douleur l'avait cloué sur place. à la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, une branche de l'arbre qu'elle avait percuté, élancée vers elle comme une épée. aucun doute, elle s'était empalée sur cette branche. son débardeur n'avait certainement pas opposé beaucoup de résistance.Elle perd connaissance en quelques minutes mais ses dernières pensées vont vers Brennan 'Pourvu qu'il aille bien et qu'il ne fasse pas de folie'.  
  
- « Rafe, files moi quelque chose, elle pisse le sang. Si on n'arrête pas un peu l'hémorragie elle n'arrivera même pas au campement. » - « Shal !!!!! » hurle Brennan, effrayé et en colère, perdu dans le noir. « Que lui avez vous fait ordure ! » crie-t-il aux deux hommes, qu'il entend pouffer. - « Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille, elle l'a cherché. » répondit Rafe. « Tiens colle lui ça sur la blessure » dit-il à Al en lui balançant un paquet de gaze sortit du sac de secours des jeunes mutants. Il prend alors un bâillon qu'il passe autour de la tête de Brennan pour l'empêcher de parler, sans ménagement, ravivant par la même la douleur dans ses yeux. « Tiens toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas le même traitement. » lui dit-il.  
  
Brennan a du mal à déglutir, le bâillon l'étouffe, beaucoup trop serré, sale. Il se calme en pensant qu'il faut qu'il garde ses forces pour les sortir de là. Il ne sait pas dans quel état se trouve Shalimar mais ce qu'il a entendu lui laisse présagé de pire. elle est blessée, il le sait. 'Pourvue qu'elle soit encore en vie.' Prie-t-il.  
  
Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il sent les moto neiges ralentir, puis s'arrêter. Il entend alors des voix d'hommes, sans parvenir à distinguer leur paroles. Il sent l'homme avec lequel il était sur la moto neige se lever et le saisir par le bras. - « On est arrivé ! Tout le monde descend. » dit-il en relevant Brennan. - « Hey les gars, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour décharger celle là. » claironna Al en désignant Shalimar inconsciente derrière sa moto neige. Deux autres gars s'approchent alors de lui pour regarder le corps de la femme allongée là, son débardeur déchiré ne cachant plus grand chose de son buste, et le sang séché recouvrant sa peau. Une peau pâle. - « Hé bien ! C'est un bien joli petit lot, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? »demande l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants. - « Elle n'a pas voulu se laisser attraper, alors j'ai du la corriger un peu. » dit Al, fier de lui. - « On peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes Al. » se moque le second arrivant. - « Bon vous m'aidez oui ! » réplique-t-il. - « Ok, ok t'énerves pas hein, on plaisante ! »  
  
Pendant que Rafe conduit Brennan, trébuchant, à l'intérieur du campement, Al et ses deux compères s'affèrent à soulever Shalimar. Bien qu'inconsciente, celle-ci laisse échapper un gémissement alors que le bandage de fortune se décolle, laissant apparaître une sale plaie, bien déchiquetée, sur son côté gauche. Ils la conduisent dans le même baraquement que Brennan et l'étendent sans ménagement sur le lit de fortune situé dans un coin. Brennan les entend rentrer et se déplacer dans la pièce, il entend ensuite un faible gémissement qu'il reconnaît être celui de Shalimar. - « Shal ! Shal ! » crie-t-il dans toutes les directions. Il entend les hommes sortir et fermer la porte derrière eux, puis le bruit d'un cadenas. « Shalimar ! Tu m'entends ? » Seul un râle lui parvient. Il tente de se repérer et de suivre le son. « Shal bébé, réponds moi je t'en pris. Aide moi à te trouver. »dit-il une note de détresse dans la voix. Il se laisse alors glisser sur le sol et tente de ramper vers l'endroit où il pense la trouver. A tâtons, il trouve un pied de lit, le remonte et touche la surface rugueuse d'une paillasse. Il cherche et fini par mettre la main sur une jambe. Frénétiquement il se remet à moitié debout pour remonter vers le haut du corps de Shalimar. Il touche son bras droit, froid. tellement froid. il cherche son poignet pour trouver son pouls. Tam..tam.tam. 'ouf' il a trouvé les battements de son c?ur, mais faible. elle est gelée et ne porte que son petit débardeur. Il enlève rapidement sa veste qui a emmagasiné sa chaleur corporelle et l'étend sur le corps de Shalimar pour la réchauffer. 


	10. chapitre 10

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 10  
  
- « Shalimar. » souffle-t-il en se penchant au dessus d'elle. « Tu m'entends ? » Il attend, écoute attentivement pour entendre le moindre signe de sa part. Au bout de quelques longues longues secondes de silence, il finit par entendre ce qu'il espérait. - « Bren. Brennan. » souffle-t-elle entre ses dents. - « Shalimar, mon dieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » s'exclame-t-il fou de joie. Shalimar se sent très mal, elle grelotte, son corps entier est secoué de spasmes. - « J'ai mal. » souffle-t-elle pratiquement à bout de force. - « Peux tu me dire exactement où tu as mal. » répond-il d'une voix qu'il veut assurée mais qu'il sent trembler. il se fait un sang d'encre pour elle. - « Je crois que mon épaule est cassée. » articule-t-elle entre deux spasmes. « et je crois que j'ai une blessure dans l'abdomen.ça. ça me brûle. » Brennan tente de passer sa main sous la veste, et la déplace lentement sur le ventre de Shalimar. Il sent les frissons parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Il sent également quelque chose de poisseux sous ses doigts et il apprend vite qu'il se trouve dans la zone sensible en entendant Shalimar gémir. - « Ok, désolé Shal. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit de la plaie. Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il en essayant de déchirer le bas de son tee- shirt dans l'espoir de lui faire un pansement de fortune. - « On va dire que j'ai été percuté par un camion. » dit-elle en souriant malgré la douleur. « Al en était le conducteur. malheureusement j'ai atterrie contre un arbre et je pense que j'ai été empalée. » elle grimace au souvenir qui ravive la douleur. - « Oh mon dieu Shal ! » souffle-t-il, horrifié par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. « Ecoutes, je pense que ça saigne encore, je vais essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Ca risque de te faire mal. » - « Vas-y, je vais serrer les dents. » 'Si seulement j'avais l'usage de mes yeux.' pensa-t-il. Il prend alors le morceau de tissus qu'il est parvenu à déchirer et le plis plusieurs fois pour avoir de l'épaisseur pour éponger le sang. Il déchire ensuite une seconde bande de tissus puis soulève doucement la veste posée sur Shalimar. Comme elle ne peut pas l'aider, il doit agir à tâtons, ce qui complique énormément les choses. Il prend entre ses doigts le tissus du débardeur au niveau de la taille et commence tout doucement à le relever, agissant avec autant de précautions que possible. A chaque centimètres qu'il parvient à retirer, il entend Shalimar qui se retient de crier de douleur. Une partie du sang a coagulé depuis quelque temps et attache au tissus du débardeur, le fait de tirer dessus tire également sur la plaie et provoque des vagues de brûlures dans le corps de son amie ainsi qu'un saignement abondant. 'Il faut absolument stopper cette hémorragie, sinon elle va se vider de son sang.' rien que le fait de penser que la vie de Shalimar est menacée, le fait tressaillir. Quand il parvient enfin à remonter le débardeur suffisamment haut pour que les plaintes de Shalimar se calment, il en déduit que c'est suffisant pour accéder à la blessure. - « Shalimar, dis moi, est-ce que tu vois de l'eau quelque part ? ou quelque chose qui me permettrait de nettoyer la plaie ? » demande-t-il. - « Je ne vois rien. » dit-elle. Puis sans prévenir, elle prend appuis sur son coude droit pour relever le haut de son corps afin de mieux observer la pièce. Elle est immédiatement prise d'une toux qui la cloue direct au matelas. La douleur fuse de partout à la fois et elle doit mettre sa main droite devant sa bouche pour calmer la toux qui lui déchire le corps. - « Mais tu es folle ! Reste tranquille bon dieu ! Tu veux mourir où quoi ? » s'écrie-t-il fou de colère contre elle mais aussi contre lui. Lorsque la toux se calme, elle sent un goût métallique dans la bouche, elle écarte sa main de sa bouche pour la voir couverte de sang.'Oh non.' - « Il. il y a un petit évier. à deux mètres derrière toi. » souffle-t- elle. « Je n'ai pas vu de seau. » - « Derrière moi hein ? Ok, ne bouge surtout pas et c'est un ordre. » lui dit-il. Il recule donc doucement, petits pas par petits pas pour finir par toucher le mur. En promenant ses mains sur le mur, il fini par trouver le petit évier aperçut par Shalimar quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se retourne et cherche le robinet, qu'il trouve et le tourne. Un bruit de vieilles casseroles retentit dans la pièce et après quelques crachotements, de l'eau coule. Il imbibe le tissus replié de son tee-shirt avec l'eau qu'il a laissé préalablement coulé. Puis il éteint le robinet, se retourne et refait le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver le lit de Shal. - « Ca va être froid » la prévient-il avant d'appliquer le tampon. Il la sent tressaillir sous l'effet du froid mais aussi de la douleur. - « Je suis désolé Shal. J'essais de ne pas te faire mal mais c'est difficile. » plaide-t-il d'une voix triste. - « Ca va Brennan, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis robuste, il en plus pour me vaincre. » souffle-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère forte. - « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire la forte avec moi Shalimar. Je ne vois pas mais je me rends compte de la gravité de la situation ! » dit- il d'une voix plus dure. « Ce n'est pas la peine de me ménager. » 'Oh Brennan. comme j'aimerais qu'on soit ailleurs qu'ici, tous les deux. j'aurais tant de choses à te dire. des choses qui n'ont pas leur place ici.' Shalimar ferme les yeux pour retenir les larmes de douleur et de désespoir qui menacent de couler. 


	11. chapitre 11

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 11  
  
En passant le tampon sur la plaie, Brennan sent une aspérité s'y accrocher. Il soulève alors le bout de tissus pour y poser les doigts, délicatement. Il les promène alors doucement autour de la blessure et se rend compte que quelque chose dépasse. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il touche : - « Shal. » dit-il d'une voix douce « Je crois que le bois qui t'a transpercé le flanc est resté en partie à l'intérieur. Il faudrait l'enlever sinon la plaie va s'infecter et la blessure ne pourra pas se refermer. » sa voix tremble à mesure qu'il réalise ce que cela implique. Shalimar descend alors sa main droite vers la main de Brennan pour toucher la zone douloureuse et sentir par elle même l'objet qui transperce son corps. Tout en serrant les dents, elle pose son index sur l'excroissance qui dépasse de son abdomen et teste sa solidité. La douleur la traverse comme une vague de feu brûlante et elle ne peut retenir le gémissement gutturale qui sort de sa gorge. Les larmes coulent mais elle ne fait rien pour les retenir. - « Shal. je ne vais pas pouvoir l'enlever comme ça. tu vas souffrir milles morts. » - « Non vas-y. » souffle-t-elle entre ses dents, tentant d'endiguer la douleur. 'Je n'ai pas le choix' se dit-il en remontant son visage au niveau de celui de Shalimar, tout en laissant sa main sur son abdomen. - « Excuses moi Shal, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir mais nous n'avons pas le choix. » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il faut qu'il fasse ce qu'il doit. Brennan fait apparaître un arc électrique dans sa main et l'envois à Shalimar, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire perdre conscience. - « Je suis désolé. vraiment désolé. » répète-t-il comme une litanie « mais je ne peux pas te laisser endurer ça comme ça. »s'excuse-t-il à une Shalimar désormais inconsciente. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. 'Ma belle Shalimar, j'aurais tant de chose à te dire. j'espère que le temps nous sera donner. et que quand tout ceci sera terminé j'aurais le courage de te faire face et de t'avouer mes sentiments.'  
  
S'attendant à un flot de sang après avoir extrait le morceau de bois, il enlève ce qu'il lui reste de tee-shirt, sa peau déjà parcourue de frisson s'hérisse en chair de poule, mais peu lui importe tant que Shalimar ne meure pas. Il se prépare à l'opération, dégageant au maximum autour de la plaie, mettant à porté de sa main ce dont il aurait besoin pour stopper l'hémorragie. Se calant dans une position la plus stable possible, il respire calmement afin de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains. 'Calme toi Brennan' Il saisit d'une main le morceau de bois et pose l'autre sur le flanc de Shalimar pour faire contrepoids. Après avoir affermit sa prise, il tire d'un coup sec, tout en maintenant la pression sur le corps de Shalimar pour l'empêcher de bouger. Au moment où il sent la branche sortir, il sent le corps de Shalimar convulser. Elle se plie en deux de douleur, crachant du sang. 'Oh mon dieu' crie-t-il pour lui même. Il ne la voit pas mais la sent et l'entend.Il applique aussitôt le tampon sec qu'il avait préparé et appuis fort pour stopper l'écoulement du sang. Elle ne bouge plus. Il remonte sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements de son c?ur, ils sont faibles mais là. Elle a reperdue connaissance et c'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Brennan sent le tissu qu'il a sous les doigts s'humidifier à mesure que celui-ci pompe le sang, mais il continu d'appuyer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il relâche un peu la pression et tente de passer autour de la taille de Shalimar les bandes de son tee-shirt qui restent. Il fait ainsi une sorte de garrot de fortune, le serrant suffisamment pour maintenir le tampon en place. Il l'entend gémir. Il redescend le débardeur puis la recouvre de la veste. Il fait le tour du lit pour se positionner du côté opposé à la blessure et tente de s'allonger tout prêt d'elle sans lui faire de mal. Il glisse tout doucement la veste pour qu'elle les recouvre tous les deux et prend Shal dans ses bras, espérant ainsi qu'ils se réchaufferaient mutuellement comme dans la grotte. Il lui touche les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, mais aussi des paroles qu'il sait qu'il ne prononcerait pas si elle était réveillée. - « Shalimar, tiens bon bébé. On va s'en sortir, ensemble, comme à chaque fois. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, m'abandonner. je ne te survivrais pas. si tu savais combien je t'aime. » les larmes aux yeux il continu sa prière « Je suis sur qu'Adam et les autres sont à notre recherche et qu'on va les voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour nous emmener loin de ces fous. » Il continu ainsi, caressant tendrement le front de la jeune femme. Il sent la chaleur grandir sous la veste, la peau de Shalimar est chaude et réchauffe la sienne à son contact.  
  
Shalimar ère dans une semi conscience, elle entend Brennan et sent sa présence à côté d'elle mais son corps refuse de se réveiller. Il s'est mis en stand by sûrement à cause de la douleur trop vive qui lui déchire les entrailles. Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi finalement. Pourtant elle aurait aimé répondre à Brennan, lui dire qu'elle ne souhaite pas le laisser, qu'elle veut vivre ! Qu'elle veut qu'il lui répète encore et encore qu'il l'aime et lui avouer qu'elle aussi l'aime et ce du plus profond de son c?ur. Mais elle est lasse. fatiguée. et pourtant elle garde espoir.  
  
Brennan somnole à moitié quand il entend le bruit du cadenas à l'extérieur. 'Combien de temps ça fait qu'on est enfermé ici ?' se demande-t-il. Il porte instinctivement la main sur la poitrine de Shalimar comme pour la protéger et en même temps sentir les battements de son c?ur. Soudain il perçoit une lueur sous son bandage. Puis des pas résonnent, ils s'approchent d'eux. Brennan ne peut rien faire sans y voir et il ne veut pas bouger de sa place, son corps faisant rempart devant Shalimar.  
  
- « Alors les tourtereaux bien reposé ? » dit une voix grave aux intonations que Brennan avait déjà entendu plus tôt. « Hé Al, vient voir comment nos petits amis on fait leur nid » ricane-t-il en appelant son collègue. « C'est-y pas mignon ça » 


	12. chapitre 12

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 12  
  
Brennan ne voit pas les deux hommes mais entend les gloussements de Al derrière son collègue. - « Tenez ! » dit Rafe en balançant quelque chose sur le sol. Quelque chose qui fait un bruit métallique. « Vous feriez bien de prendre des forces » ricane-t-il. « Dans pas longtemps vous allez faire la connaissance de notre chef et vous en aurez besoin. » son rire retentit dans la pièce et glace le sang de Brennan. « La fille sera tout à fait à son goût ! Hein Al ?»  
  
Brennan l'entend faire demi-tour et refermer la porte d'un coup sec puis tourner le cadenas.  
  
Il se dégage de dessous la veste, doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à Shalimar, toujours inconsciente. Il s'agenouille sur le sol afin de trouver ce que Rafe a laissé pour eux. Il cherche à tâtons et fini par trouver une boite métallique, fermée, posée sur une espèce de plateau, accompagnée d'une gourde, ainsi qu'un morceau de tissus qu'il prit pour une serviette.  
  
'Flûte ! je n'y vois rien' grogne-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir la boite, sans savoir comment ni dans quel sens. Il la repose alors, s'essuie les mains sur son pantalon et les porte sur le haut de son visage. Il cherche le bout du bandage que Shalimar lui a passé autour de la tête, le trouve et commence doucement à le dérouler. 'Je n'ai pas le choix. j'ai besoin de mes yeux' se motive-t-il tandis que le tissus qui adhère aux plaies de ses yeux, se décolle. Les plaies à vif le font souffrir mais cela lui importe peu. Il tente alors d'ouvrir doucement, progressivement ses yeux. l'effort à fournir est important mais sa volonté l'aide. La lumière, très faible, de la pièce, parvient lentement à percer les brumes à travers lesquelles il voit. Il est obligé de cligner des paupières plusieurs fois de suite pour tenter d'ajuster sa vision, mais c'est comme si un voile recouvrait ses deux yeux. Il parvient à voir les formes et les couleurs de façon floue mais il ne distingue pas réellement ce qui l'entoure. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues sans qu'il n'en ai conscience, il ne les commande pas, ses yeux blessés les produisent dans l'espoir de chassé le mal qui les contamine. Il attend alors quelques minutes que le liquide les nettoie et que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Il sent la brûlure de l'air et de ses larmes autour de ses yeux mais se retient de porter ses mains à sa tête afin de ne pas infecter les plaies plus qu'elles ne le sont.  
  
Il tourne ensuite la tête à droite puis à gauche pour essayer de mieux cerner l'endroit où ils sont retenus captifs, il voit le lavabo auquel il a été prendre de l'eau pour Shalimar, il distingue les contours de la porte par laquelle ils ont été introduit dans la pièce et enfin la paillasse sur laquelle se trouve Shalimar.  
  
Il regarde ensuite ce qui se trouve à ses pieds et distingue une forme rectangulaire claire, la boite en métal, et un cylindre, la gourde. Il récupère une nouvelle fois la boite et essaye de l'ouvrir. Ca ressemble en fait à une boite de ration militaire. 'Etrange' se dit-il. Quand il parvient enfin à l'ouvrir, il voit apparaître différentes choses à l'intérieur, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais au moins il peut en discerner les contours. Il en sort deux sachets contenant ce qui ressemble à des biscottes ou du pain dur, puis deux conserves avec ouvertures pratiques, il ne parvient pas à lire ce qu'elles contiennent et également deux petits sachets foncés et mous. Il se relève, emportant avec lui la gourde et le contenu de la boite sur le plateau. Il s'approche du lit d'un pas mal assuré, s'assied sur le rebord et dépose le plateau au pied. Il se tourne vers la forme allongée, se penche en essayant de clarifier sa vision. Il force sur ses yeux pour la voir, se rapproche encore jusqu'à avoir son visage quasiment collé au sien. Il sent son souffle léger sur son visage, il parvient à discerner ses traits et la pâleur de son visage.'Dieu qu'elle est belle' songe-t-il malgré lui. - « Shal. » lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille. « Shal, tu m'entends ? » Un gémissement sort alors de la bouche de la jeune femme. - « Shal, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. tu dois boire un peu et manger aussi. tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang. » dit-il en essayant de la réveiller. Il pose sa main sur le front de son amie et s'aperçoit qu'il est humide et très chaud. « Tu as de la fièvre. »  
  
Il ouvre la gourde, en renifle le contenu pour s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien d'eau, puis le verse sur la serviette. Une fois la serviette bien mouillée et fraîche, il l'a plie en plusieurs épaisseurs et la dépose sur le front de Shalimar dans l'espoir de faire tomber sa fièvre.  
  
Shalimar sursaute légèrement sous le coup de froid du linge que Brennan lui a déposé sur le front, sa conscience remonte tout doucement en même temps que la douleur. Elle grimace, puis ouvre les yeux pour voir Brennan penché sur elle. Proche. très proche d'elle, elle sent son souffle lui caresser le visage, elle le regarde dans les yeux. 'Ses yeux !' complètement consciente à présent, elle recule légèrement la tête afin d'avoir une meilleur vue de son ami. Le bandage sur ses yeux à disparu, la peau, à vif est rouge foncée et infectée. - « Brennan ! Qu'as tu fais à tes yeux ! » demande-t-elle affolée. « Où sont les bandages ? Tu es fou tu risques de perdre la vue si jamais l'infection gagne ta cornée ! » la colère se mélant à la peur. - « Chut.ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que ça va » lui répond-il d'une voix qu'il veut calme et apaisante. « Ca me picote un peu mais j'y vois, mes yeux fonctionnent, et avec un peu de temps tout redeviendra clair. » - « Mais. » Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. - « Il n'y a pas de mais, gardes tes forces pour te guérir. » Il s'éloigne légèrement puis revient pour lui présenter le goulot de la gourde. « Tiens tu vas boire un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien, je regrettes que nous n'ayons pas les antalgiques à notre disposition, ça aurait pu faire tomber ta fièvre. » - « Dans la veste. » souffle-t-elle. « Regardes dans une des poches de la veste. »  
  
Il glisse ses mains dans la poche droite mais elle est vide, il cherche alors dans la seconde poche et trouve une plaquette entamée de cachet. Un sourire éclaire alors son visage. - « Comment ont-ils atterris dans la poche de la veste ? » demande-t-il à Shalimar. - « Hé bien disons que je les y ai mis hier au lieu de les prendre. » dit- elle en baissant les yeux. - « J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » dit-il, pas surpris du tout parce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Tu es incorrigible ! Mais dans un sens heureusement que tu en avais cachés» Il lui glisse les deux comprimés sur la langue avant de faire couler de l'eau dans sa bouche. Elle avale les cachets et manque de s'étouffer avec l'eau. Elle tousse pour chasser l'eau qui s'est introduit dans le mauvais conduit, se faisant, la blessure se remet à saigner. - « Flûte ! » grogne-t-il en essayant de la redresser pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. « Respires lentement et calmement ça ira mieux. » dit-il en la maintenant. Une fois la toux calmée, il la repose délicatement sur le matelas. - « Ca va aller ? » demande-t-il inquiet. - « Oui. oui.. » halète-t-elle. « Ca ira. » - « Il faut manger un peu. Ils nous ont apporté de la nourriture pendant que tu étais inconsciente. » - « De la nourriture ? Mais que veulent-ils de nous à la fin? » demande-t- elle. - « Si je le savais. Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire. Ils nous ont capturé, nous ont enfermé ici sans nous tuer, nous ont même apporter de la nourriture. c'est quand même étrange tout ça. » répondit-il.  
  
Il récupère, sur le plateau, une des boites en métal contenant la nourriture, il l'ouvre et renifle. - « Je crois que c'est corned-beef au menu de ce soir. » dit-il en souriant malgré la gravité de la situation. - « Super ! Moi qui déteste ça ! De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien avaler. » - « Il faut pourtant que tu manges quelque chose Shal. Notre dernier repas remonte maintenant à plusieurs heures et ton corps a été soumis à de dures épreuves, qui ne sont pas terminées semble-t-il. » il ouvre alors un des petits sachets mou, qui se trouve avec la ration. Il le sent et le lui tend. - « Ca je crois que tu vas aimé. » dit-il en souriant. « De la gelée de raisin ! Toi la gourmande tu ne refuseras pas ça. » Il lui tend alors le petit sachet. - « Bon d'accord, je vais faire un effort.. parce que c'est toi. » elle prend le sachet et le porte à ses lèvres, le goût sucré lui réveille les papilles et elle engloutit rapidement toute la gelée. « C'était bon. » - « Tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux ! » lui répliqua-t-il. Il dévora la conserve de corned-beef sans se faire prier, à part les barres de céréales du matin, il n'avait rien mangé.  
  
Shalimar reprend tout doucement quelques couleurs. Malgré sa cécité, Brennan peut s'en rendre compte. La blessure a arrêté de saigner et les cachets ont du faire effets car le front de Shalimar ne brille plus. Il y pose sa main doucement pour vérifier. - « Je crois que ta fièvre est un peu tombée. Heureusement que tu avais ces cachets dans la poche. » remarque-t-il. - « Oui, j'ai la tête moins lourde et j'ai moins chaud. Le sucre m'a fait du bien aussi. »  
  
Shalimar perçoit alors des bruits de pas au dehors. - « Quelqu'un arrive ! » chuchote-t-elle. - « Je vais essayer quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais bien visé et les griller sur place. Nous pourrons alors nous enfuir ! » lui répond-il. - « Arrêtes ! Tu es fou ! Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont, ni où nous sommes. Que veux-tu faire ! » dit-elle en proie à la peur. « Ne tentes rien de stupide ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais jamais survivre ici toute seule dans mon état. et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais de n'avoir pu te protéger. » finit-elle. - « Hey Shal. calmes toi d'accord. Je ne ferais rien si je vois que c'est dangereux. » la rassure-t-il.  
  
Le cadenas s'ouvre puis la porte. Dans l'embrasure, Brennan distingue deux silhouettes massives. Rafe et Al sûrement. 


	13. chapitre 13

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 13  
  
- « Aller debout la dedans ! » lance Rafe en s'approchant du couple. - « Ho mais c'est qu'on dirait que le ptit gars a retrouvé l'usage de ses yeux ! » ricane Al en voyant que le bandage autour de la tête de Brennan a disparu. « Tant mieux, il pourra assister au spectacle comme ça. » continue- t-il en regardant Shalimar toujours étendue sur le lit.  
  
Il attrape sèchement Brennan par le bras pour l'obliger à se mettre debout mais celui-ci résiste. - « C'est qu'il n'est pas coopératif en plus ! » lance-t-il à Rafe qui se tient en retrait. « Aidons le à se motiver. » - « Avec plaisir. » répond Rafe un sourire sadique aux lèvres en s'approchant du lit du côté opposé. Brennan distingue la silhouette de Rafe qui arrive près de Shalimar. - « Non !! Laissez là ! » crie-t-il aux deux hommes en se redressant. - « Ha ben tu vois quand tu veux ! » lui dit Al. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Vous nous suivez bien gentiment et ça devrait bien se passer. »  
  
- « Elle ne peut pas bouger ! Elle est gravement blessée et sa plaie va se rouvrir si on la déplace. » dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. - « T'inquiète pas pour ça. On ne veut pas qu'elle meure. Enfin pas tout de suite. » lui répond Rafe en se penchant sur Shalimar pour la relever. - « Brennan. ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ça va aller. » souffle Shalimar entre ses dents en essayant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle sait que Brennan est au bord du gouffre et qu'à la moindre occasion il serait capable de faire des folies pour l'aider, au risque de sa vie. Elle serre les dents, ferme les yeux et respire calmement pour endiguer la douleur qui s'est répandue dans tout son coté gauche, de l'épaule à la taille. Elle tente de se lever sous le regard affolé de Brennan mais retombe direct sur le lit. Les forces lui manquent. Brennan se dégage d'un coup sec de la poigne de Al pour se précipiter sur Shalimar et l'aider à tenir debout. - « Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne tient pas debout !!! » s'énerve-t-il. - « Bien. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à la porter. » lui répondit Al.  
  
Brennan se penche pour passer un bras sous les aisselles de Shalimar et l'autre sous ses genoux. - « Accroches toi bien à mon cou Shal. Je suis désolé si je te fais mal. » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. - « Ca ira Brennan. » lui murmure-t-elle en retour. Il la soulève et la tient bien serré contre son torse, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. - « Bien bien. » dit Rafe en rejoignant Al. « Pas de bêtises les amoureux, sinon vous le regretterez. » annonce-t-il d'une voix menaçante. - « T'inquiète Rafe, je les surveilles de près. » lui lance Al, tandis qu'il suit Brennan, portant Shalimar, qui lui même suit Rafe.  
  
Quand ils franchissent la porte, Brennan est saisi par le froid et la luminosité intense, due au soleil se réverbérant sur la neige alentour, l'oblige à fermer les yeux. Il manque de rentrer dans Rafe qui le précède. Il reste planté là, tentant de refluer les larmes qui menacent de couler sous le coup de la douleur, il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises et essaye de s'habitué à la lumière. Soudain il reçoit un coup dans le dos. - « Avance ! » lui ordonne Al en le poussant violemment.  
  
Brennan se remet en marche, hésitant. Il suit Rafe jusqu'à un baraquement en béton, situé à environ 200m de la taule où on les avait enfermé. Sur le chemin, il distingue des ombres de chaque côtés, les hommes du camps sans doute. et en grand nombre. 'Je n'ai aucune chance de nous sortir de là, il y a trop de monde.' pense-t-il au fond de lui, désespéré. Il sent la chaleur de Shalimar, recouverte par la veste, sa main est posé sur sa poitrine. 'Mon dieu, pourvu qu'ils la laissent en paix.'   
  
Rafe ouvre la porte et rentre dans le bâtiment, Brennan le suit et sent une douce chaleur dès qu'il pénètre dans une grande pièce. Il avance sans arriver à distinguer nettement ce qui les entoure, il voit les murs clairs, peu de mobilier et une silhouette dans le fond. Il entend la porte se refermer derrière lui et se retourne pour voir l'ombre d'Al s'approcher. - « Aller ! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir la déposer. » lui dit-il en lui désignant une forme allongée au centre de la pièce. Brennan avance encore vers cette forme pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'un siège, comme celui qui se trouve dans le laboratoire du Sanctuaire. Soudain la peur grandit en lui en prenant conscience de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il recule vivement mais se retrouve bloqué par un mur. un mur qui n'est autre que Al. - « Dépêches toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! » lui dit celui-ci en le poussant encore une fois. « Déposes là ! »  
  
Brennan n'a d'autre choix que de déposé Shalimar sur le siège. Il sent les mains de la jeune femme s'accrocher derrière son cou. - « Ne fais rien de risqué. » lui souffle-t-elle « je n'ai pas peur. on va s'en sortir. » puis elle desserre ses mains et se laisse allé sur le dossier du siège.  
  
- « Bien maintenant viens ici. » lui dit Rafe en le tirant en arrière pour le conduire vers un second siège que Brennan n'avait pas repéré. Pendant qu'Al retire la veste qui était sur Shalimar, Rafe oblige Brennan à s'asseoir et lui attache les poignets aux bras du siège et les chevilles également. Brennan tente de se débattre mais Rafe le maintient d'une force incroyable. Al détaille Shalimar de la tête au pied, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. - « Si on m'en donne la chance, je m'occuperais bien de toi quand le chef en aura terminé. » lui dit-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre que de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'en sortira pas indemne. - « Si vous la touchez je vous tuerais ! » hurle Brennan en direction d'Al. - « Tu me sembles bien protecteur avec cette jeune femme dis donc. C'est bien, gardes ta hargne, ça ne sera que plus facile pour nous d'arriver à nos fins. » dit une voix venant de plus loin. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et qui lui fit froid dans le dos. 


	14. chapitre 14

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 14  
  
Tandis qu'Al attache Shalimar fermement sur son siège, l'homme à qui appartient la voix qu'ils ne connaissent pas, s'active au fond de la salle. Brennan a beau essayé de se concentré pour voir cet homme, il n'arrive qu'à voir une forme sombre mais il entend des bruits métalliques qui ne le rassurent pas vraiment. Shalimar tente de se positionner de façon à soulager son épaule douloureuse puis tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour faire l'inventaire de ce qui se trouve dans la pièce, ce qu'elle y voit l'intrigue et l'effraie à la fois. Elle fixe alors son regard sur le troisième homme, il est grand et massif, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, des gants en latex recouvrent ses mains. l'évidence s'impose dans l'esprit de Shalimar. cet homme est une sorte de médecin. sa peur augmente à une vitesse folle tandis qu'il s'approche d'elle avec un plateau. - « Alors Miss Fox, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette? » demande-t- il d'une voix doucereuse. 'Comment connaît-il mon nom ?' se demande Shalimar en réalisant comment l'homme l'avait appelé. - « Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je connais votre nom. en fait il y a beaucoup de chose que je connais sur vous et votre ami Mr Mulwray. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé ici par hasard. Je vous attendais. » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour voir la lueur de panique qui y grandit à mesure qu'il prononce ses mots. Shalimar l'écoute sans parler. son esprit tourne à tout vitesse pour comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par 'je vous attendais'. 'Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on serait dans la montagne et à pied ? Nous aurions dû nous trouver aux portes du Canada sans l'avarie qui nous a fait nous écraser.à moins que.' - « Je vois à votre attitude que vous commencez à comprendre. En réalité, le contact d'Adam Kane, c'était moi. » Pendant qu'il parle, Shalimar l'entend manipuler des instruments qui se trouvent sur le plateau, mais elle ne voit pas de quoi il s'agit. - « Je savais qu'Adam enverrait son équipe ou du moins une partie de son équipe pour aider des nouveaux mutants en difficulté. Alors j'ai attendu le moment propice avec mon équipe et nous avons rapidement détecté votre avion sur notre radar. Ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que l'avion atterrisse quelque part où nous pourrions le retrouver facilement. » il continu son explication tout en remontant le débardeur de Shalimar de ses mains gantées. « Hoho, ce n'est pas joli ! » lui dit-il en découvrant la blessure. « Ca doit vous faire mal non ? » demande-t-il en appuyant sur les bords de la plaie. - « Haaaaaaa !!!!!!!! » hurle Shalimar tant la douleur provoquée par la pression des doigts de cet homme l'envahie. - « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit-il en retirant ses doigts ensanglanté couvert du sang de Shalimar. Il se retourne et continu de manipuler des choses sur le plateau tout en continuant son histoire. « Comme je le disais, nous avons utilisé un rayon magnétique sur votre appareil au moment où il passait au dessus de nous. Ce rayon a du couper le circuit électrique de votre avion si je ne m'abuse et ainsi provoquer sa chute. Nous avions calculé le point d'impact mais il y a eu une déviation et c'est pour cela que nous avons mis du temps à vous rejoindre. Vous avez eu de la chance. »  
  
Brennan qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, écoutant ce que cet homme racontait, se manifeste. - « De la chance ? Mais nous avons faillit mourir plus d'une fois ! Vous n'êtes qu'un malade ! » s'écrie-t-il. Ce qui lui vaut de recevoir le poing de Rafe dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il lance un regard lourd de sous- entendus à son agresseur. 'Libère moi deux secondes que je m'occupe de toi et on verra si tu fais toujours le fière'  
  
- « Oui de la chance Mr Mulwray. Après le crash de votre avion, je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à vous échapper si loin. » dit-il en se tournant vers Brennan. « D'après ce que je sais, vous avez été blessé aux yeux ? et Miss Fox une petite épaule démise. Qu'est ce que c'est quand on regarde l'état de votre avion. » Il se retourne alors vers Shalimar, elle peut voir une compresse dans sa main ainsi que du fil et une aiguille. Elle ne comprend plus rien. pourquoi la soigner si il veut les tuer ? - « Ho ça ? » demande-t-il en désignant le contenu de ses mains à Shalimar. « Je vais recoudre votre plaie, oui. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous vidiez de votre sang avant que j'en ai fini avec vous, vous comprenez. » lui dit-il en appliquant la compresse directement sur la plaie. Un gémissement de douleur grandit dans la gorge de Shalimar mais elle serre les dents et le retient, elle ne veut pas donner la satisfaction à cet homme de la voir souffrir. De son côté, Brennan s'agite nerveusement sur son siège. Il entend le gémissement étouffé de Shalimar et a du mal à supporter sa détresse. L'homme retire alors la compresse, rouge sang et la dépose derrière lui. - « N'ayez pas peur de crier Miss Fox, je sais que la douleur doit être insupportable. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin en approchant l'aiguille courbée du flanc de Shalimar. « Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. je suis le docteur Nasyski. » Il passe et repasse l'aiguille dans la peau de Shalimar, refermant peu à peu la plaie laissée béante par le morceau de bois. A chaque pénétration, Shalimar retient un cri de douleur. des larmes coulent de ses yeux fermés. des larmes de douleur oui mais aussi de frustration, la frustration d'être à la merci de ce fou sans pouvoir agir, la frustration de ne pas savoir où il veut en venir. 


	15. chapitre 15

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 15  
  
Pendant qu'il applique un sparadrap sur les points de suture il continu son histoire. - « Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça. En fait c'est assez simple. Je connais vos capacités hors normes et je compte m'en servir. Au départ je ne souhaitais qu'utiliser votre sang pour créer des clones mais je crois que j'ai beaucoup mieux. »  
  
Il se dirige vers Brennan, une lampe dans les mains. Il se penche sur lui et dirige le faisceau de lumière sur ses yeux. Brennan tente de détourner la tête mais un étau se resserre autour de sa tête, les bras de Rafe le coincent. Vaincu il laisse Nasyski faire ce qu'il veut. - « Bien. Les pupilles réagissent, votre vue va revenir complètement d'ici peu. » Il passe derrière Brennan, qui l'entend s'affairé deux minutes sans savoir ce qu'il manigance. Puis il repart en direction de Shalimar.  
  
Il fait signe à Rafe qui se tient au dessus de Brennan. Celui-ci prend une seringue qui se trouve sur un plateau derrière lui, une seringue contenant un liquide vert fluorescent. Lui même s'empare d'une seringue identique. - « Ceci, » dit-il en désignant la seringue à Shalimar, d'une voix assez forte pour que Brennan l'entende. « Ceci est une puissante drogue qui annihile toute volonté propre. » Il insère l'aiguille dans le bras de Shalimar à l'instant même où Rafe injecte le produit à Brennan. « Pour information, ce produit, encore à l'état de test, possède certains inconvénients pour la personne à qui on l'injecte. » finit-il avec un rire à vous glacer le sang. Immédiatement les corps de Shalimar et de Brennan se mettent à convulser, des cris de douleurs s'échappent de leur bouche à mesure que la drogue se répand dans leurs veines. - « Le premier inconvénient étant, comme vous venez de vous en rendre compte, une douleur insupportable durant quelques minutes. Mais rassurez vous, cela passe très vite en général. » De fait les convulsions se calment. Brennan tente de résister au poison qui s'est insinué dans son corps, il commence à sentir comme une force invisible qui emprisonne petit à petit sa conscience. il jette nerveusement des regards vers Shalimar pour essayer de la voir, il perçoit son corps allongé, mais ne l'entend pas. Tout à coup il se rend compte qu'il ne contrôle plus son corps et que son esprit s'embrume. La drogue a pris complète possession de son corps. Il est à la merci de ce fou et Shalimar également. 'Mon dieu faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien' est sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans un abîme sans fond.  
  
Shalimar ressent les même symptômes et tente également de résister. Elle se retourne vers Brennan, ne peut parler mais voit. elle regarde ses yeux et une peur effroyable la traverse ! Ses yeux sont vides ! 'Mon dieu faites qu'il ne soit pas mort !' hurle-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle commence à sentir les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, se retourne vers le docteur fou. Elle veut hurler mais rien ne sort, déjà son corps ne lui obéit plus. Elle le fixe, une lueur de fureur au fond des yeux. Peu à peu elle sent son esprit perdre la bataille contre la drogue. - « Le second inconvénient c'est que vous aurez conscience de tout mais que vous serez incapable de réagir, votre corps n'appartiendra qu'à moi. » ricane-t-il en voyant la lueur dans le regard de Shalimar. « Je vois que vous essayer de résister Miss Fox, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je savais que vous étiez la plus puissante des mutants d'Adam et je ne suis pas déçue. Mais sachez que votre volonté ne pourra rien contre cette drogue. Vous êtes mes petits soldats à présent. »  
  
Il pose ses doigts sur le cou de Shalimar tout en regardant ses pupilles, vérifie son pouls puis vérifie celui de Brennan. Satisfait de voir que tout se déroule comme il veut. - « Bien. Seconde phase des opérations terminée » dit-il pour lui même d'une voix enjouée. « Ramenez le dans le baraquement. » dit-il à Rafe et à Al en lui désignant Brennan du menton. - « Ok. » répondit Rafe en faisant signe à Al de l'aider. Ils prennent chacun un bras de Brennan qu'ils passent sur leurs épaule, le relève et le traîne à l'extérieur en direction de la taule dans laquelle ils les avaient laissé en arrivant. Arrivé devant la porte, Al ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Ils lâchent Brennan sur la paillasse et se retirent en refermant la porte et le cadenas.  
  
Dans le baraquement, le docteur Nasyski découpe ce qui reste du débardeur de Shalimar. - « Humm. » dit-il en inspectant la poitrine de Shalimar, juste recouverte de son soutien gorge, d'un regard plein de convoitise. « Je sens que nous allons bien nous amusez tous les deux ma petite féline ». Il passe ses mains, dénudées des gants en latex, sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis descend lentement le long de son cou, le haut de sa poitrine, savourant le contact de la peau soyeuse sous ses doigts Shalimar, dont la conscience est prisonnière de la drogue, reste immobile et sans réactions physiques, mais son esprit enregistre le contact de cet homme sur son corps. - « Tu es vraiment très belle. c'est dommage de t'abîmer comme cela. » dit- il en dirigeant sa main vers l'épaule gauche de Shalimar. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi. » Il tâte alors l'épaule blessée de la jeune femme pour vérifier si des os sont brisés. « Apparemment tu as de la chance, l'épaule est juste démise, je vais te remettre ça en place en un instant ma belle. » Il place alors sa main sous l'aisselle gauche de Shalimar et prend son poignet dans son autre main. Il tire d'un coup sec. Crack ! Shalimar hurle intérieurement sous le choc. Elle ne peut bouger mais ressent tout ce que son corps subit, même si celui-ci ne réagit pas directement. Le docteur Nasyski observe quelques secondes son visage. il lui semble avoir aperçut un tressaillement lors de la manipulation, ce qui est impossible quand on connaît les effets de la drogue.et pourtant il est presque sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose dans son regard.Il secoue la tête et plaque le bras gauche de Shal sur sa poitrine puis passe un bandage serré pour le maintenir. - « Connaissant la vitesse de récupération des mutants félins, je suis sur que d'ici deux jours il n'y paraîtra plus. » dit-il en continuant sa tache.  
  
- « Rafe, Al ! Ramenez là avec son collègue pour le moment ! » dit-il en refermant la chemise bien trop grande qu'il vient d'enfiler à Shalimar. 'Elle n'est que pour moi ! Je ne vais pas laisser ces deux là poser leurs yeux sur cette beauté' pense-t-il.  
  
Rafe prend Shalimar d'un côté pendant qu'Al l'attrape de l'autre, ils la redresse et la traîne vers la porte. - « Demain matin je veux que vous me rameniez les deux ici à la première heure, il faut que tout soit en place rapidement pour passer à notre plan final. » dit-il aux deux hommes avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte. 


	16. chapitre 16

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 16  
  
Plus tard dans le baraquement du docteur Nasyski. - « Oui Monsieur, tout se déroule comme prévu pour l'instant. Les sujets sont en phase de conditionnement et seront prêts d'ici la fin de la semaine. Non monsieur, je n'ai pas eu d'autres contacts avec Adam Kane. non Monsieur. bien sûr Monsieur, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Quand tout cela sera terminer, je garderais sûrement là femme ici. elle me sera d'une grande utilité avec sa puissance et sa rapidité. Non Monsieur, je m'occupe personnellement de ces deux mutants. Au revoir Monsieur. » 'Ouf !' pense-t-il sitôt après avoir raccroché. 'Non mais pour qui il se prend ce crétin, il croit m'apprendre mon boulot peut être ! Qu'il vienne ici s'en occuper lui même et on verra combien de temps il tiendra' un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de la venue de cet homme dans leur camp.  
  
Il se dirige vers une grande console et entre son code d'accès puis tape quelque chose, un E-Mail à l'attention d'Adam. « Adam,  
  
Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de notre jeune couple. Il semblerait que tes hommes ne soient pas encore parvenus jusqu'à eux et que les agents de l'ASG soient très très près. Des hommes à moi m'ont rapporté avoir aperçut un jeune couple en train de fureter autour de l'hôtel, une jeune femme blonde et un grand homme brun. Ils seraient ensuite partis dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Après plus aucun signes. J'espère qu'ils feront le nécessaire rapidement pour les mettre à l'abris ! »  
  
Charles. »  
  
Il clique ensuite sur Envois. 'Voilà de quoi occuper Adam et ses petits amis quelques temps' se dit-il à lui même, satisfait de voir que son plan se déroule parfaitement.  
  
Dans le baraquement de Shalimar et Brennan, les deux jeunes mutants sont étendus sur la paillasse, raides comme la mort, les yeux ouverts mais vides. Leur respiration est pourtant normale. mais aucune réaction n'est perceptible chez l'un comme chez l'autre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Al et Rafe ramène d'abord Shalimar puis Brennan au docteur Nasyski. - « Très bien. » dit-il en s'approchant de Brennan, étendu sur le même siège que la veille. « Voyons voir ces yeux. » il brandit une mini lampe torche qu'il dirige vers les yeux blessés de Brennan. « Bon, il semble que la vue revienne mais il va falloir couvrir ça le temps que la cicatrisation soit complète. » dit-il en se tournant vers Rafe. « Mettez lui un bandage. » - « Bien Monsieur » répond Rafe en ouvrant une boite de compresses stériles pour les disposer sur les yeux du malade, en ayant d'abord pris soin de les fermer. Puis il enroule une bande blanche plusieurs fois autour de la tête du jeune homme.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Nasyski repart vers Shalimar, elle aussi étendue sur le même siège que la veille. Il défait les boutons de la chemise pour inspecter la blessure de son coté. - « J'étais sûr que ses capacités étaient excellentes ! » s'exclame-t-il en voyant que la plaie avait déjà commencé à cicatriser. « Nous avons vraiment un très beau spécimen. » continue-t-il en lorgnant au passage sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
  
Il reboutonne la chemise puis dirige le faisceau de sa lampe dans les yeux de Shalimar. - « Aucune réaction ! Parfait » dit-il en reposant la lampe. « Préparez la seconde injection et nos amis seront enfin prêts pour la phase suivante.  
  
Shalimar qui a conscience de ce qui se passe fait en sorte de ne surtout pas donner des signes de lutte au docteur. Elle ne parvient pas à commander son corps mais perçoit très bien ce qui l'entoure. Elle sait qu'avec du temps et la volonté dont elle est capable, elle devrait parvenir à lutter contre cet étau qui la retient. Elle sait que son métabolisme lui donne la faculté de contrecarré les effets des drogues. Elle a passé presque toute la nuit à essayer de trouver une parade à son état, sans succès hélas mais ce matin elle s'était aperçut qu'elle avait pu bouger juste un doigt., qu'est ce que bouger un doigt... mais il lui faut du temps et elle parviendra à reprendre le contrôle de son corps entier. Aussi se renfonce-t- elle profondément dans son esprit quand le docteur Nasyski vérifie ses réflexes. Elle ne veut surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle est là. bien présente ! 'J'espère que Brennan réussit lui aussi à lutter. je ne sais pas ce que veut ce fou à la fin mais on ne doit pas le laisser faire !' pense-t- elle.  
  
Puis elle entend Nasyski parler d'une seconde injection et le désespoir explose en elle. Jamais elle n'y parviendra si la seconde injection renforce les barrières qui entourent sa conscience. c'en est fini d'eux, jamais ils ne pourront se libérer pour reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps et de leurs vies. Elle sent l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras et la vague de lave brûlante déferler dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle hurle intérieurement, de douleur et de désespoir. et tout devient noir. Brennan a droit au même traitement mais sa conscience ne réagit déjà plus. L'effet de la drogue sur lui a été plus fulgurant que pour Shalimar.  
  
- « Voyons voir un peu ce que donne notre potion magique » dit Nasyski en s'éloignant de Shalimar.  
  
- « Levez vous Miss Fox » dit-il d'un ton sec et net à l'attention de Shalimar qui se redresse lentement et se lève, le regard fixe. « Avancez vers moi » il sourit en voyant la jeune femme faire un pas puis deux dans sa direction. « Très bien. A l'autre maintenant. » dit-il en se tournant vers Brennan. « Levez vous Mr Mulwray » toujours de son ton sec et net à l'attention de Brennan qui se redresse puis se lève. « Avancez vers moi » Brennan avance, d'un pas incertain vers la source de la voix, trébuchant presque.  
  
- « Parfait !! Tout ceci est parfait » s'exclame-t-il. « Nous allons pouvoir continuer plus rapidement que je ne le pensais ! En piste !» 


	17. chapitre 17

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 17  
  
- « Amenez-les dans la salle d'entraînement. » dit-il à Rafe et Al. « Nous allons voir de quoi ils sont capables. »  
  
Rafe saisit Brennan par le coude tandis qu'Al s'occupe de Shalimar. Les jeunes mutants suivent les hommes sans broncher, comme des zombies.  
  
Arrivés dans la salle d'entraînement, Shalimar et Brennan sont séparés, chacun d'un côté de la salle, avec chacun une file d'adversaires qu'ils devront affronter pour que le Docteur puisse juger de leur capacités physiques. A les voir il n'a aucun doute quand à leur forme générale, mais il veut savoir comment ils se battent pour adapter les séances d'entraînement auxquelles ils seront soumis.  
  
Rafe abandonne Brennan devant un tatamis et se recule. Pendant ce temps, Al laisse Shalimar sur un banc de l'autre côté de la salle. C'est Brennan qui va ouvrir la séance. Une voix retentit alors dans toute la salle par l'intermédiaire de hauts parleurs situés aux quatre coins. - « Bien. Que les réjouissances commencent ! » s'exclame le docteur Nasyski à travers son micro. Il s'est installé dans une sorte de cabine qui surplombe la salle d'entraînement, lui permettant de tout visualiser sans rien perdre. « Mr Mulwray, veuillez avancer sur le tapis. » dit-il d'un ton clair. Brennan s'avance lentement jusqu'à entendre la voix de Nasyski lui signifier qu'il se trouve au bon endroit. « Stoppez ! et maintenant battez vous !» hurle-t-il presque en observant le jeune homme se mettre en position d'attaque.  
  
Au début c'est un jeune homme de condition correcte mais assez petit qui s'approche de Brennan, jugeant que le danger est négligeable face à un adversaire blessé et aveugle, il s'approche vraiment beaucoup et commence à tourner autour de Brennan, tout en l'observant. Celui-ci reste dans sa position initiale et ne semble pas réagir. Le jeune homme se lance sur lui, le poing en avant dans l'intention de lui coller une bonne droite dans le visage, mais Brennan, très rapide, esquive le coup et le retourne contre son assaillant, profitant de l'élan de celui-ci pour le percuter derrière la tête. Le jeune homme s'écroule, inconscient. Brennan reprend sa position dans l'attente d'une prochaine attaque. - « Excellent ! » applaudit Nasyski depuis sa tribune. « Aux suivants ! » crie-t-il aux autres adversaires prévus pour Brennan.  
  
Rafe s'approche du tapis pour dégager le premier combattant à terre.  
  
Trois hommes se lèvent et s'approchent de Brennan pour l'encercler. Celui- ci reste toujours immobile, il attend le mouvement de ses adversaires pour agir rapidement et précisément. Un des trois attaque par derrière, mais Brennan pare le premier coup puis un second, il attrape le poing de son assaillant et le lui brise en un éclair. Celui-ci tombe au sol, hurlant de douleur. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres qui étaient restés en position pour observer la scène, décident d'attaquer ensemble pour être sur de vaincre rapidement. Ils tournent autour du jeune mutant tout en se rapprochant puis se jettent en même temps sur lui. Pas assez vite, car Brennan fait un saut en arrière juste avant l'impact et les deux hommes se percutent. Légèrement sonnés ils font face à Brennan qui positionne ses mains l'une au dessus de l'autre pour créer un éclair d'électricité, qu'il projète ensuite rapidement sur ses deux adversaires, les envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Clap clap clap. Nasyski applaudit de son perchoir l'excellence du combat de Brennan. Il n'en attendait pas moins après tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur ce jeune homme. 'Voilà qui fait un excellent soldat, il n'a peur de rien et obéit au doigt et à l'?il en plus d'être puissant' pense-t-il en se frottant les mains à l'idée de ce qu'il possède à présent.  
  
- « Rafe, conduisez Mr Mulwray à son banc et faites ramasser ces hommes. » il se tourne alors vers Shalimar, toujours assise sur son banc, impassible, le regard fixé devant elle. « En place Miss Fox ! » il l'a regarde alors se lever sous son injonction et s'avancer sur le tapis. Face à elle 4 adversaires, tous de taille et de corpulence nettement supérieure à la sienne. « Que le combat commence » dit-il à l'attention des 4 hommes.  
  
Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se mettre en position, Shalimar a déjà attaqué. D'un saut elle a rejoint celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle et lui décoche un fantastique coup de pied dans la tête. l'homme n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir se retrouve propulsé 1 m plus loin, complètement sous le choc. Les trois autres qui ont assisté à la scène sont stupéfaits de la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune mutante a envoyé un des leur au tapis. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un vrai combat quand on leur avait dit qu'ils devraient se mesurer à une femme. Ils se précipitent tous ensemble sur elle mais d'un coup de talon, elle s'envole presque au dessus d'eux, envoyant par la même une volée de coup de pied. Deux sur trois sont touchés et à terre alors que le troisième recule légèrement, semblant juger la situation plus compliquée que prévue. Shalimar s'approche des hommes à terre et les frappe à plusieurs reprises dans les flancs. Ceux-ci se tordent de douleur mais Shalimar semble déchaînée, elle continue encore et encore. Le rescapé se décide enfin à agir en voyant ce que la jeune femme était en train de faire à ses compagnons, il l'interpelle et la provoque verbalement, de façon à lui faire changer de cible. La ruse fonctionne puisque Shalimar se retourne vers lui, ses yeux brillants de la lueur jaune propre aux félins. L'homme est surpris par son regard et perd contenance juste une seconde, mais une seconde de trop, déjà Shalimar est sur lui. Elle commence à le frapper à coup de poing, enchaînant le gauche et le droit. Il pare certains coups mais la violence redoublant, il finit par en encaisser de plus en plus. Il recule toujours et sort du tapis sous la pluie de coup d'une furie. Il ne parvient plus à stopper les poings de Shalimar et ne peut plus se défendre non plus, il trébuche et tombe à la renverse. Sitôt au sol, Shalimar se jette sur lui et le chevauche, lui immobilisant les bras le long du corps avec ses jambes. Elle continue de frapper encore et encore, le visage de son adversaire ne ressemble plus à rien d'autre qu'une bouillie rouge. La voix du Docteur Nasyski résonne dans la pièce mais Shalimar ne l'entend pas, fixée sur sa proie.  
  
- « Attrapez la et maîtrisez la ! » hurle Nasyski à l'attention de Rafe et Al qui semblent stupéfait de voir avec quelle rage la jeune femme agit.  
  
Rafe et Al s'approche alors lentement d'elle par derrière, elle ne les remarque pas. Puis ils tentent de lui saisir les bras par surprise, mais n'arrive pas à leur fin, elle déploie une force surhumaine et à deux ils sont incapables de la stopper. Soudain elle s'effondre, sans raison, inconsciente. Ils la ramassent et l'éloignent de l'amas de chair qu'il reste de son quatrième adversaire. 


	18. chapitre 18

Shado-Fox  
  
et sur le forum   
  
Un voyage mouvementé  
  
Chapt 18  
  
Le docteur quitte sa niche pour venir pres de Shalimar. Il ne comprend pas comment la jeune femme a pu réagir ainsi, la demande qu'il avait fait était de combattre pas de massacrer ses hommes. Le contrôle qu'il doit avoir sur l'esprit de la mutante doit être total à l'heure qu'il est, pourtant quand il lui a ordonné de stopper ses attaques, elle n'a pas obéit. C'est étrange. Néanmoins il est plus que satisfait des capacités de combat de ses deux prisonniers.  
  
Il la regarde, allongée sur le sol, les poings en sang, le sang de ses hommes. elle est inconsciente pour l'instant et il veut absolument l'examiner avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance.  
  
- « Conduisez Mr Mulwray dans sa taule pour l'instant » demande-t-il à deux de ses hommes, puis « Amenez Miss Fox dans mon laboratoire » demande-t-il alors à Rafe et Al. Les deux hommes s'approchent, une lueur de méfiance dans le regard, ils ont vu ce dont cette femme était capable. et malgré leur carrure, ils ne sont pas rassurés. Pourtant jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas fait montre d'une force surhumaine, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à la maîtriser. Mais là, ce n'était plus la même personne, ce n'était peut être même plus un être humain. Ils se baissent pour la soulever et suivent le docteur Nasyski dans son antre.  
  
Pendant ce temps, deux hommes en uniforme conduisent Brennan dans son baraquement, le font entrer et referment le cadenas. Brennan, laissé seul à l'intérieur, reste immobile, sans bouger au milieu de la pièce. tel un zombi, il n'a aucune volonté propre et aucun ordre ne lui ayant été donné, il attend.  
  
Dans le laboratoire du docteur, Rafe et Al installent Shalimar sur le fauteuil réservé aux « patients » puis fixent les attaches sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, et s'éloignent pour laisser le champs libre au docteur.  
  
Celui-ci s'approche et inspecte la jeune femme sans la toucher dans un premier temps. Il remarque alors que le bandage qu'il lui avait fait pour tenir son bras gauche, est complètement déchiré et ne tient plus rien. Il remarque également des tâches sombres sur le bas de la chemise, des tâches de sang. Il soulève un des pan pour voir la plaie à l'abdomen. Rien. La plaie cicatrise toujours à une vitesse incroyable. Le sang dont elle est couverte est celui de ses adversaires. 'Elle possède une force et une vitesse incroyable' se dit-il 'je savais que les mutants organiques avaient des traits d'animaux mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient les maîtriser aussi bien.'  
  
Il prend une lampe torche de poche, l'allume puis soulève les paupières de Shalimar. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand au lieu de voir des pupilles couleur chocolat, ce sont des éclats dorés qui apparaissent ! 'Mais ? Comment ? Les gênes mutants ne sont pas censés s'exprimer tout le temps !' pense-t-il. 'Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !'  
  
Il fait passé le faisceau lumineux plusieurs fois mais aucune réaction n'est visible.  
  
- « Je ne vois rien d'anormal, elle est toujours sous le contrôle de la drogue. » dit-il à Rafe et Al comme pour les rassurer et en même temps s'en convaincre. « Ramenez là dans sa taule avec Mr Mulwray mais attachez-là par précaution. »  
  
Rafe défait les attaches du siège tandis qu'Al prend une paire de fer qu'il place autour des poignets de la jeune femme. Ils la soulèvent et se dirigent vers le baraquement des prisonniers. Suivis par le docteur Nasyski.  
  
En ouvrant la porte, Nasyski n'est pas surpris de trouver Brennan au même endroit que quand ses hommes l'avaient laissé. 'Pas de surprise avec celui- ci au moins ! Il obéit vraiment bien comme il faut' pense-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
- « Déposez-là sur la paillasse, je reviendrais tout à l'heure voir où elle en est, quand j'aurais terminé avec Mr Mulwray. » dit-il à l'attention de ses hommes. En entendant son nom Brennan tourne la tête vers la voix, comme en attente d'instruction. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Nasyski en voyant la réaction du mutant.  
  
- « Mr Mulwray, très bien, je vois que vous écoutez attentivement. Vous allez me suivre, j'ai des projets pour vous immédiatement. » dit-il en sortant tranquillement de la pièce, s'attendant à voir Brennan le coller de près en se retournant. Mais Brennan est toujours immobile, au même endroit que précédemment, tournant la tête un peu dans tous les sens. « Ok, bon il va falloir travailler cela en attendant que vous retrouviez votre vue. » dit-il un peu dépité. Il recule et attrape le coude de Brennan, le guidant vers la sortie.  
  
- « Rafe, elle me fait peur cette fille ! Tu as vu le regard qu'elle avait tout à l'heure ? On aurait dit une bête furieuse ! Et cette force qu'elle a mit pour frapper des hommes à terre ! Ca me fait froid dans le dos ! » dit Al à son collègue dès que Nasyski à disparu avec Brennan. - « Mais ce n'est rien ! » répond Al, d'une voix qui sonne quand même faux. « De toute façon ça reste qu'une femme, et puis ce sont des lavettes qu'elle a affronté ! Avec moi ça aurait été autrement plus difficile ! Tu as bien vu que d'un coup je l'ai étalé l'autre jour ! » dit-il en souriant à la pensée de la raclée qu'il a mis à Shalimar lors de leur première rencontre. - « Ouais tu dois avoir raison » dit Rafe en souriant à son tour, convaincu à présent que la jeune femme ne ferait de toute façon jamais le poids devant eux.  
  
Ils sortent ensuite du baraquement, en prenant bien soin de fermer le cadenas à double tours.  
  
Nasyski conduit Brennan dans une grande salle, pourvue de matériel sophistiqué permettant un entraînement intensif.  
  
- « Bien. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir vous entraîner un peu Mr Mulwray. Vous êtes très puissant mais votre handicap actuel est une gêne à laquelle il va falloir palier. Pour ceci j'ai mis au point un système que vous allez expérimenter tout de suite. » dit-il à Brennan en le dirigeant vers un appareil éloigné du reste. « On va travailler sur votre rapidité de réaction et votre perception du danger. » dit-il en se penchant sur l'appareil. Quand il se relève, un ronronnement se fait entendre dans la salle. « Voilà le but du jeu. Cette machine va vous bombarder avec des balles, chaque balle est lestée avec du plomb. autant vous dire qu'avec la vitesse qu'elles vont avoir, si vous êtes touché vous le sentirez. Donc vous devrez faire en sorte de les éviter. Sachez que si au début le débit est lent, plus ça ira et plus les balles partiront de façon rapprochées. A vous de faire en sorte de vous mettre à l'abris. » Il prend une sorte de télécommande dans la main, munie d'un potentiomètre. - « C'est partit Mr Mulwray. En garde. » Il regarde Brennan se mettre en position et appuie sur le bouton, positionnant le potentiomètre au minimum. Une balle jaillit de la machine en direction de Brennan, puis une seconde. Le laps de temps est d'environ 7 sec entre chaque balles. Brennan reçoit la première dans le ventre mais ne bouge pas, il évite la seconde à un cheveu puis en évite quelques unes des suivantes mais ses mouvements ne sont pas fluides et il est désorienté sur le coup. Il encaisse plusieurs balles, dans l'épaule, l'avant bras, la cuisse. A chaque fois il tente de se remettre en position pour la seconde mais ses yeux lui font défauts et il perd le sens de l'orientation. La cadence augmente et il les évite de moins en moins, il finit par reculer sous les coups, se laissant un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Il encaisse sans broncher et se concentre durant quelques secondes, laissant les balles arriver sur lui, il cherche la source et essaie de déterminer leur courbe de déplacement. Soudain, contre toute attente, il se met à bouger lentement mais ses mouvements deviennent très fluides, il surfe presque, les balles lui passant sur le côté, au dessus, entre les jambes. Au bout de quelques minutes, la cadence a atteint son apogée et plus aucunes balles ne touchent Brennan. Il a trouvé le rythme et arrive à percevoir, malgré sa cécité le mouvement des balles, le sifflement de l'air.  
  
Satisfait de la progression fulgurante du jeune homme, le docteur Nasyski éteint sa machine infernale et s'approche de Brennan. Il voit apparaître des marques violacés aux endroits des chocs des balles lestées, mais rien de grave à première vue.  
  
- « Très bien ! Je suis extrêmement content du résultat ! Si vous pouvez faire ceci les yeux bandés, vous devriez exceller avec vos yeux valides ! Parfait ! » Il dépose la télécommande au sol. « Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez complètement sur les genoux pour la suite du programme. Suivez moi ! » dit-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie. En se retournant il a la satisfaction de voir Brennan lui emboîter le pas. 'Parfait parfait !'  
  
Il conduit Brennan au réfectoire pour qu'il se restaure. Puis le reconduit dans sa taule pour qu'il s'y repose jusqu'au lendemain pour la suite de son entraînement.  
  
En arrivant devant la porte du baraquement, Nasyski ouvre le cadenas et la porte, il pénètre dans la pièce et perçoit un bruit étrange, un espèce de feulement. Il ne voit rien mais le bruit s'intensifie à mesure qu'il pénètre dans la pièce. Soudain comme sorti de nulle part, Shalimar lui saute dessus ! Les poignets entravés manquent de peu le cou de Nasyski. Celui-ci a juste le temps de se reculer et de se mettre derrière Brennan. - « Mr Mulwray attaquez ! » hurle-t-il à Brennan tandis que celui-ci reste impassible devant l'attaque de Shalimar. Shalimar qui se redresse lentement, les yeux fixés sur Brennan, et sur Nasyski caché derrière le dos de celui-ci. ses yeux ne le quittent pas alors qu'un feulement plus fort sort de sa bouche. - « Allez y ! » reprend Nasyski à l'attention de Brennan. « Utilisez votre pouvoir et arrêtez là ! »  
  
Brennan, sous l'injonction prépare une boule d'électricité qu'il dirige vers la source du bruit, Shalimar saute de justesse pour éviter le rayon, qui la touche légèrement à la cuisse. Elle retombe sur le sol, prête à attaquer de nouveau lorsque le rayon de Brennan la percute de plein fouet cette fois, l'envoyant valser sur le sol, inconsciente.  
  
- « Nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec elle ! » hurle Nasyski en sortant pour appelé ses hommes. « Rafe ! Al ! Ici tout de suite ! » crie- t-il à l'attention des deux hommes.  
  
Les deux hommes entrent dans la pièce et voient la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Ils se posent des questions mais obéissent aux ordres et la transporte encore une fois dans la laboratoire du docteur, laissant Brennan seul et enfermé à nouveau. 


End file.
